Sensoh Oh
by Wistful Mindscape
Summary: Kratos, Atreus and Mimir find themselves in a new land beyond the nine realms. Together with another traveler, they will work to free it from war.
1. Chapter 1: Ragnarok

Krakoom!

Thunder reverberated across the snowy forest as the winds whipped and whistled. The clouds blotted out the sun, just as they had so many times in the three-year winter. In the middle was a humble wooden cabin built from the white trees around it. In front stood a man over six feet tall, the gusts blowing his cloak around, revealing a hammer upon his belt. It's handle was only long enough for one hand, but the head glowed a bright blue revealing the runes expertly carved into it.

Baboom!

Another flash of lightning and thunder shook the woods. The next sound came from the door to the cabin slamming open. From it a man ran out. He was of similar height as the hammer-wielding stranger and wore a cuirass and armored leggings. The wrinkles and greying beard on his pale face indicated his age and experience. A long red tattoo streaked across his body's left side, ending at his left eye. In his hand was an axe with gold and runes etched into it. His forearms were bandaged with chains leading to two sword swords made of stone sheathed on his back. On his belt swung a red, goat-horned, bearded head; its eyes glowing yellow and blinking. Running out behind the man was a boy with nearly shaved hair covered in furs. On his back was a quiver of arrows and a bow which he summarily drew.

"Who are you?!" The bearded man shouted at the stranger. With two hands, he pulled back the hood to reveal a blonde man with bright blue eyes and a thick beard looking as if it were spun from gold. The head's eyes grew wide. "Oh, no..."

"Nice to see you too, Mimir!" The stranger's voice was boisterous. "Father has missed you! Stabbing a body that doesn't scream is like lightning without thunder; it's just not _satisfying_!" He punctuated the end with a bolt of lightning crashing behind him. "Mimir," the boy whispered to the head. "Is that really...?"

"Aye, lad. Thor: god of thunder. Although it's rare to see him sober during the day."

"Father," the boy looked up to the tattooed man. "If that's Thor. I mean _the_ Thor, do you think we can-?"

"Do not doubt yourself, Atreus." He commanded. "He is not the first storm god I have fought."

"Kratos, please." Mimir looked panicked. "I know you've got a good track record, but this is Thor! You don't know what he can do!"

"Quiet, head." Kratos ordered before looking back at the unwanted guest. "Are you here to avenge your sons?!"

"You mean Magni and Modi?! Ha! You did me a favor! Three years of not having them whine at me during my meals has been a wonderful vacation. The Allfather sends me for him." He pointed at Atreus who quickly tensed up. "What do you want with me?!"

Thor let out a hearty laugh at the question. "Look around you, boy! The three long years of winter you and your father started is ending. Do you know what that means?"

"Oh, shit!" Mimir cursed. "It's as I feared, it's the bloody beginning of Ragnarok!"

"Yes! Fucking Ragnarok! We figured we'd have a century or two before someone figured out how to kill Baldur, but you _had_ to be persistent. Now I'm gonna be nice. Hand over the boy," the thunder god put a hand on his hammer. "Or there will be trouble."

"No." Atreus' father growled, his grip tightening on his axe.

"Is that so?" Thor unfastened his cloak letting it get carried by the winds. "What a shame. But to tell you the truth," The hammer flew from his belt to his palm. "I was hoping you'd say that." With a malicious smile Thor wound up and loosed his weapon. "Down!" Kratos and Atreus barely rolled out of the way as the hammer flew like a shooting star, demolishing their house and, from the sound of it, anything within a mile away. Seizing his chance, Kratos pushed out of the snow and charged, letting out a war cry. Just as he brought down his axe, the hammer returned to Thor's hand.

Clang! The mythic metal in the two arms let loose a wave of energy, blowing the snow around them away. Kratos struggled to break through Thor's one handed guard, his scowl bringing him to the edge of snarling. "So, that's the Leviathan Axe I heard sooo much about," Thor smirked. "Guess those two bastards learned how to make a weapon for us with two hands."

"Father!" Coming from the side, Atreus began a rapid assault of blue arrows aimed at Thor's face but the god managed to block with his shoulder. Most of them were deflected save one that sunk into his flesh. "Grah!" With his free hand, he grabbed Kratos by the neck and sent him flying into a few trees. He turned to Atreus, breaking the arrow. "You little shit!" He walked swiftly, blocking arrows with Mjolnir at an alarming speed. When he was close enough, he grabbed the boy by the neck. "If Odin didn't want you, I'd cave in your skull like a sparrow's egg!"

"Let me go!" Atreus cried as he desperately clawed the god's arm. The look of rage Thor had turned into one of sadistic glee.

"Kratos!" Mimir called to the warrior. "Get up!" Thor's hand grew tighter as Atreus' movements slowed. "Ha ha! Come on!" Thor mocked. "Is this really the best you've got?!"

"Atreus!" Kratos flew forward and threw his axe at an even greater speed. It wasn't fast enough; Thor simply deflected the blade with a wave of his hammer. However, as Kratos was a few feet from his target, he leapt high and held out his hand. In a second, the axe returned to him which he swiftly brought down. Thor was so off guard, he couldn't stop the axe from sinking into his bicep. "Argh!" The blond god roared in pain as he dropped his captive. The youth recovered swiftly and drew a knife from his pocket. "Enough!" From the sky, a thunderbolt struck Thor, the shockwave knocking Kratos and his son away. The warrior caught the ground with his hands and looked to the right. His son had rolled a bit but was still conscious. "Boy, get up!" He shifted his gaze back to his enemy. "Uh oh," Mimir remarked. "He's gettin' serious now." The head was right. The thunder god was now coursing with lightning, bolts pouring from his arms, legs, beard and glowing eyes. "Well I was hoping to avoid this, but I'm sure father will forgive the mess."

"Woah," Atreus stared at the juggernaut of power in front of him. "Are you sure we can take him?"

"In my opinion, I'd suggest a tactical retreat-"

"Quiet, head!" Kratos interrupted the councilor. "We will not run." From his arms a red glow spread like fire across his body.

"Or we could lay waste to all of Midgard, your choice."

"Atreus!"

"Sir!"

"Be ready."

"Got it!" The youth readied his bow.

"All right, old man!" Thor called as he took a step. "I hope it was worth being turned into a stain across the forest!"

"Now!" Kratos launched himself out of the snow with a battle cry, the red glow becoming a streak while Thor became a blue copy. Midway, Kratos drew his axe and held it in two hands, at the same time, Atreus leapt into action behind his father. "Yaaahhh!"

"Graaahhh!"

"Rrrr!"

Atreus jumped, apparently planning on using his mentor as a stepping stone. At last, the axe and hammer clashed. The noise was unlike any heard before, a sort of warping sound as the two legendary arms clashed with an incalculable force. With it a blinding light flashed and within it, Kratos was launched faster than thought possible, his son caught in the path and brought with him. "Atreus!"

"Father!"

Kratos twisted his body and caught his son, the two clasping each other for what seemed like an eternity.

The light disappeared leaving no trace of the forest they were in.

"Oof!" The two skidded on a rocky shore, eventually stopping on sand. After a few seconds, Kratos slowly rose to his feet, his son soon followed. He looked around; the two were on a beach, the gentle waves lapping at the shore while it reflected the stars above. "Where are we?" Atreus asked. "Mimir?"

"Pffft, just hold on a bloody second." The head was busy spitting out sand he got in his mouth after the landing.

"Head!" Kratos demanded.

"Fine, pthht, hold me up." The warrior complied, turning to give Mimir a good scan. "I, um, I'm not sure, brothers."

"What?"

"Well if that blast was as powerful as I think it was, we could be anywhere in the nine realms! Course there's no fog or lava so I guess Muspelheim and Niflheim are off the table."

"Hey!" Atreus pointed behind. "I see buildings, maybe somebody knows something there!" The boy dashed off before his father could respond. "He's right, you know," Mimir conceded.

"Quiet. Atreus!" The boy disappeared behind a ridge and Kratos begrudgingly followed. "Atreus!" When he finally caught sight of his boy, the youth's bow was drawn. "Atreus?"

"Listen," he whispered. "Do you hear that?" Kratos looked around and nodded before slowly drawing his axe.

"Show yourself!" From the trees stepped out were people in light armor and straw hats. Atreus' eyes widened in curiosity when he saw their faces. Their skin was a shade he'd never seen before and their eyes were slanted. They surrounded the two strangers with spears, leaving a few archers behind to cover them. "Omae!" One of them shouted. "Tabemono? Kane?"

"Head, what is he saying?"

"I, I don't know."

"What?"

"Well I might be the smartest man alive but it doesn't mean I know everything."

"Hayaku dashinasai!" Another shouted.

"I think they want our stuff." Atreus pointed out.

"Ima!" The man continued. Instead of complying Kratos calmly stepped in front. He looked like a steadfast lion in front of a desperate hyena. "Leave. Now." As the man was about to jab Kratos with his spear, he grabbed near the end and snapped the laquered wood like a twig. Seeing his weapon broken, the bandit jumped back and made some distance. "Temee..." The archers began drawing their bows and took aim as Kratos reached for his axe.

"Rrahhh!" The stand-off was suddenly interrupted by a hissing growl and one of the archers tackled by a humanoid creature. The light revealed it to indeed appear human, but it's skin was sickly green with glowing eyes and an extremely malnourished body. On it's back was a pick axe and in its hand a rock which was hitting its victim's skull again and again. "Yokai!" One of the bandits screamed, "Hayaku! Nige- aah!" A walking skeleton dressed similarly impaled the man with a sword, ripping it from his neck and shrieking. Soon more of them were coming from the forest, prompting all but Kratos and his son to flee. The creatures slowly took the place of the bandits, surrounding the two. One digger went down on all fours like a feral animal and leapt at Kratos. Mid flight, Kratos' gauntlet expanded into a shield on his forearm.

Wham! He slammed against the digger and knocked it square into a skeleton, its bones breaking from the impact.

The rest of the monsters then jumped them. Kratos swiftly grabbed his axe and in one swift motion slammed the axe head into the ground. A blast of frost erupted, instantly freezing the attackers. Which ever ones didn't shatter on their own quickly were by both Kratos' axe and Atreus' arrows. When the last was finished, Atreus took a breath. "What were those things? Draugr?"

"I don't think so, lad," Mimir answered. "I mean, there's definitely some similarities, but they're not draugr."

"Regardless," Kratos interrupted. "We must be prepared. There will likely be more."

"I'm afraid you're probably right, brother."

The two walked past the ruins of wooden buildings, given the nets and boats this was most likely a small fishing village. Now there was neither hide nor hair of any inhabitants. They eventually made their way to a strange red gate which Kratos pushed opened. On the other side was a larger village, some buildings set on fire. "What do you think happened here?" Atreus asked. "Was it those creatures?"

"Most likely." Kratos stated.

"Do you think there's anyone left?"

"No."

"Oh," Atreus answered dejectedly. At the end of the village, they faced the sea with a large ship docked on the shore. "Father, look!" From it, they could see flashes of light from inside. "Maybe someone's alive!"

"Wait!" Before Atreus could get a good start, something burst from a nearby house. It looked like a demon with red skin, a fanged mouth and two glowing horns. It tackled Kratos, knocking him to the ground. The demon roared before winding back a punch. "Leave him alone!" Atreus jumped to its back using his bow to hang on and choke the beast. Kratos seized the opportunity, rising to his feet and punching his attacker in the face. After a solid uppercut broke its jaw, the warrior broke off one of its horn and slammed it into its eye. Atreus climbed off before it toppled backwards. "You think that's it?" Atreus asked.

"Grraaahh!" A gutteral roar rang through the night. "Guess not."

"Come, we must fight it."

"I'm sorry, what?" Mimir questioned.

"If it is like these other creatures, it will come for us eventually. It is better to face it now while we are prepared."

"Okay...that makes sense."

The duo reached the end of the village where a large ship was docked. "Hey, Mimir. Have you ever seen a ship like that before?"

"Well-"

"Graaahhh!"

"To answer your question, lad, no. But I think you've got bigger problems right now."

"Look!" Atreus pointed towards the bow of the ship, his sharp eyes catching a glimpse of a stranger going down into the hold. "You think he's the cause of it, or that he's got the same idea as us?"

"I do not know," Kratos answered without looking. "But if he is an enemy, we will end him as well."

As the two climbed up onto the boat, it suddenly started shaking while the roar from before pierced their ears. The two quickly found the stairs and barrel led down it. Waiting for them was the stranger, his back turned to the new arrivals and his sword drawn. He wore light armor like the bandits, but his hair was long and blonde with a short beard. Staring him down was a demon similar to the one Kratos had killed only four times as big; so much so it's horns reached the ceiling. It was chained by the wrists to two massive metal balls that were maybe a quarter of it's size. Once Kratos took a step, the stranger took notice and turned away from his foe. "What the hell are you doing?!" His voice had an accent to it. "Get out of here, now!"

"Grrr!" The monster lifted his arms and brought them down, the two anchors following suit. Before they came crashing down, the stranger rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding getting crushed. Before Kratos could acknowledge this new individual, an arrow flew from next to him right at the beast's face. "Atreus?!" His son had already ran into a steady assault. "We gotta help him, father!"

"Wait!" It was too late, the demon noticed the boy coming closer and waved horizontally, the chain about to trip the boy's legs. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw it, just narrowly hopping over it in time. He was so preoccupied that he didn't realize that he was within distance of the monster's arm. "Gyarr!" Atreus held up his hands to shield from the monster about to slam its palm.

Shing! The stranger sliced through the demon's Achilles' tendon, making it buckle in pain. It turned its cheek which was soon slammed into by Kratos' fist. The beast tried to counter with a punch but Kratos parried with his gauntlet's shield, following with a strike of his own. This time however, he broke the creature's horns clean off. As soon as he had, the monster drooped as if it had lost the will to fight. The stranger quickly took notice and jumped back. A red dog jumped to his side and howled, its apparent master's sword growing a red extension twice its size. With a jump and a battle cry he lifted his new weapon overhead and brought it down on the beast's neck.

The hull was quiet for one long second before the monster's head fell down to the wooden floor. The body soon followed as a golden dust came from both the head and neck. As it spilled, the remains disappeared.

"Father," Atreus looked at the swirling dust. "Do you hear that? It sounds like crying." The boy was right, the crying of a man echoed in the wooden walls along with speech that was similar to the bandits. "He sounds like he's in pain."

"Aye, he was," the stranger noted. "It makes sense. To turn into such a monster, he must have gone through something horrific."

"Do you know what they are?" Kratos questioned.

"More or less. Before I answer that, would you mind telling me what you and a boy are here? Along with a head swinging on your belt?"

"Ah, my apologies, the name's Mimir. I take it you've met Kratos and his lad, Atreus."

The stranger was quiet, probably hiding the shock of seeing a talking head. "I'm William. I take it you've not seen a man named Kelley, have you?"

"No," Kratos stated.

"Why are you looking for him? Atreus asked.

"He took someone from me." William put his hand on pendant around his neck. "I thought that these beasts might have been his handiwork."

"Wait, he _makes_ these things?!" Atreus' curiosity was piqued.

"Aye, using Amrita. That's why he took her here, to Japan."

"Hold on!" Mimir interrupted. "Did I hear you right?! We're in Japan?!"

"Head. What realm is Japan in?" Kratos rudely asked.

"I've only heard about it from Tyr's travels! We're not in any realm! This is an entirely different world!"

"What?"

"Don't ask so surprised, brother. After all, we know you were in a similar position in Midgard." A huff was all Kratos gave.

"If you don't know about Kelley," William walked towards the exit. "Then I best be off." He soon headed up the stairs and out of the hold.

"Come." Kratos harkened the boy before holstering his axe on his back.

"Right."

As the duo surfaced, they spotted William standing in front of a newcomer. His face was like the bandits' but had absolutely no desperation. Most of his body was in a black silk suit and his black hair was held up in a tube. "Father?" Atreus asked readying his bow. His father responded by holding a hand up. Atreus nodded and lowered his weapon. The two cautiously descended to solid ground and walked to William's side. "Who are you?" Kratos asked.

"Call's himself Hanzo Hattori," William answered for the newcomer.

"Indeed. I was making an offer to your companion," the man seemed to have subtle trouble with the language. "I will help with your search if you lend me your skills in fighting oni."

"Oni? Is that what those things are called?" Atreus spoke up.

"We only met this man now." Kratos clarified rather harshly. "His quest does not concern us."

"Now hold on, let's not be hasty." Mimir interjected. "If you know about the area, I'd say a few dead, er, oni would be a fair trade."

"Head!" Kratos growled.

"Kratos, we're in a new land. I'm sure you had someone show you the ropes when you came to Midgard eh?" The warrior closed his eyes in thought for a second.

"Very well." He conceded.

"Good," Hanzo reached for something in his coat. Both William and Kratos dug their feet in preparation for an attack. They went at ease as it turned out to be a cat. "Come," Hanzo checked the cat's eyes. "Dawn is breaking." He turned and walked, his new companions followed.


	2. Chapter 2: In a Strange Land

**Hey everybody! You'll probably figure this out on your own, but my Japanese is far from fluent. As such, any time someone speaks in Japanese, the words will in parentheses. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.**

Hanzo's prediction rang true as the sun's rays began licking the tips of the treetops. Yet despite the tranquility that came from the dawn, an air of unease still hung over this group of chance. "Father," Atreus whispered.

"What is it?"

"I can hear something coming from him. Kind of like when we had Andvari's soul."

"Then be vigilant. Strike only if he makes a move."

"Right, I understand."

"Did you forget I was here too?" Mimir's question went unanswered.

Suddenly, Hanzo's hand went up causing everyone to freeze. "What's wrong?" William spoke up.

"Look." From a distance, a stream of smoke could be seen wafting. "A fire..." Kratos knew what that could mean.

"Stay here," Hanzo ordered. "I will see who is there. If I do not return, prepare yourselves."

William and Atreus nodded while Kratos made no response. Out from Hanzo's cloth, he pulled out the same cat from before and placed it on the ground. He gently patted its head before swiftly and silently dashing into the forest. After Hanzo vanished from sight, Atreus began slowly approaching the cat.

"Boy?"

"The voice, it's coming from the cat," Atreus answered his father. "Maybe he's..." The boy stared eye-to-eye when suddenly it spoke in a different language. "(Aren't you a perceptive lad?)" The cat suddenly grew another tail, causing Atreus to jump back. From the cat, another white cat sprang out. It wore an eyepatch on its right eye, a purple shroud on its shoulder and two black tails; it was also floating in the air. "(Perhaps you would allow me to possess you?)"

"Father!" Kratos drew his axe, ready to cut down the spirit. Before he made a move, William held out his hand. "It's alright." The sailor stated. "He won't harm us."

"How can you be certain?"

Rather than answer Kratos, William stepped forward and opened his arms. "(Alright, if you insist.)" The cat jumped right into William, the union causing a small shower of gold. When it was over, William turned around and the spirit popped onto his shoulder. "His name is Nekomata," William explained. "He'll show you what has been happening in these lands. He's even offered to help translate the local tongue."

"Ah, now I see," Mimir spoke up. "I've heard about these kinds of guardian spirits. They acted as intermediaries for Tyr when he traveled."

"So, wait. If I touch him, I'll be able to understand what people here are saying?" Atreus asked.

"That's the long and short of it, lad. Of course you'll need to hold onto it if you want to keep the effects going."

"Okay, let's do it."

"Boy..." Kratos cautioned.

"I got it, I'll be careful."

"(Alright, then!)" Nekomata declared before jumping into the boy. Within his mind, he say visions of spirits both good and evil. "(Throughout the land, there are two kinds of spirits,)" Nekomata explained. "(We, Nigitama who are borne from the prayers and hopes of mortals. The other, aratama, are fiends created from suffering and violence. As the land becomes more war-torn, aratama threaten more people feeding a cycle which threatens to swallow this country.)" As the visions faded, Atreus opened his eyes to see Nekomata staring back. "(You feel odd, young one, but I have a feeling you learned more from me than I did from you.)"

"(Indeed I have, teacher.)"

"Atreus? What are you saying?" Kratos asked his son, now speaking in a new tongue.

"Astounding!" Mimir commented. "After one possession and he's already grasped an entirely new language!"

"More or less," Atreus smiled as the cat spirit laughed to himself. "So who's next? Father?"

"No." He approached Nekomata, "I do not trust you, spirit. If you did anything to my son..."

"Now calm down, brother," Mimir tried to reassure the seething warrior. "It's perfectly safe, here, I'll demonstrate." As if on cue, Nekomata flew into the head without resistance. "Now, ahem: (Odin has the pecker of a day-old minnow.)"

Atreus giggled, "That's pretty good."

"Thank you, lad. I'm sure I could get a hold of it on my own, but if William has need of him-"

"It's alright." The dog from earlier appeared. "He's got it handled."

"Ah, so he does."

The rustle of bushes drew everyone's attention. From them Hanzo stepped out. "The camp is empty," he reported. "We should continue."

"Right, lead the way." Mimir was the only one to speak before they went back to following the ninja after he collected his cat.

It was fairly uneventful until Atreus spoke up. "So, where are we going?"

"I have been instructed to see Lord Kanbei of Bizen."

"Instructed by whom?" Kratos quickly asked.

Hanzo took a pause before answering. "This land is at war. With the death of the overlord, Toyotomi, two powerful leaders seek to succeed him: Ishida Mitsunari, the man who was named successor, and my lord Ieyasu Tokugawa. I was sent to Kyushu to report the efforts of our western ally."

"So that's the war your spirit was talking about!" Atreus exclaimed.

"Spirit?"

"Yeah, you know, in your cat."

"I am sorry, is this a, how do you say, joke?"

"What? No! He even flew into me and-"

"Lad," William interrupted. "Not everyone can see spirits. I thought you'd know that, considering."

"Seriously?"

"If you can see spirits," Hanzo interjected. "Then that makes you even more valuable as an ally."

"Oh, thanks."

The party walked the rest of the way in silence. A structure became visible; it was a single-floor complex with white walls surrounding it. It seemed to be made of wood and paper with no doors as far as Kratos could tell. "We are here." Hanzo stated.

"Wow, doesn't look very sturdy," Atreus pointed out. "Who lives here?"

"Lord Kanbei. I would suggest you not insult his dwelling."

"Sorry."

Hanzo led them to the entrance gate, flanked by two guards. Hanzo spoke a few words and they opened the wooden doors. As they swung ajar, they were greeted by a young woman in yellow garb. She wore a white cloth over her left eye and had a smile. "(Master Hattori! Welcome back!)" Her eye drifted to the newcomers. "(Ah, who are these foreigners? Did you make new friends?)"

"(Toume, these foreigners are our guests. They should be a boon for us in our campaign.)"

"(I'm Atreus,)" the boy introduced himself. "(This is my father and Mimir.)"

"(Wow! You speak our language quite well!)"

"Boy. What did you tell her?" Kratos demanded.

"Just who we were. She said she was impressed." Kratos' only reaction was a huff.

"(Your bow!)" Toume exclaimed. "(May I see it?)"

"(Sure.)" As Atreus took his bow from his back and held it out, Kratos grabbed his son by the wrist. "What are you doing?" Kratos hissed.

"She asked to see my bow so-"

"Do _not_ give your weapon to someone so readily!"

"But Brok and Sindri-"

"Proved themselves before I allowed them to work on our equipment. This woman-"

"This woman is Toume," Hanzo interjected. "She is my personal blacksmith. Your weapon is in capable hands." Kratos looked at Hanzo, then Toume and back at his son. With some reluctance, he let go of his son. The boy handed his bow to Toume who began feeling the red shaft. "(I've never seen this craftsmanship; is this what weapons are like in your land?)"

"(Yeah! Brok and Sindri made it. They're dwarves.)"

"(Eh, dwarves? You mean little people?)" Toume smiled at her own question.

"(Of course! Aren't there dwarves here?)"

"Lad," Mimir spoke up. "I'm fairly certain Tyr didn't find any dwarves in Japan."

"(Is that head talking?)" Instead of running in terror, Toume approached the head on Kratos' belt and started poking at it.

"(Would you kindly stop that, my dear?)"

"(Oh! It even speaks our tongue!)" At this point, she was starting to get even more handsy, feeling Mimir's horns and scalp.

"(Toume!)" The voice of Hanzo drew her out of her study. "(Here.)" The ninja reached into his coat and tossed something at the woman. She caught it, revealing it to be a glowing spike.

"(Is this-?)"

"(Yes. An oni's horn.)"

"(Thank you, Master Hanzo!)" Toume bowed her head as she cradled the gift. "(Goodbye, Atreus! Goodbye, talking head!)"

"(My name's Mimir, by the way!)"

Toume quickly disappeared behind a corner. "Come." Hanzo beckoned to the rest of the company. "Lord Kanbei is most likely in the garden." The ninja then slid open the paper shutter. "Is that what doors are like here?" Atreus asked. "They seem a bit... weak."

"Are they different where you come from?" Hanzo asked.

"Usually they're made of wood or metal."

"'Tis the same in my country, as well." William added.

"Perhaps I should visit it one day. For now, my goals lie in this country." Hanzo noted before leading his guests down the hall. A few steps in, Mimir spoke. "All right brothers, when we get to this Lord Kanbei character, it's best to let me do the talking. After all, I've probably the most experience in these matters."

"Heh," William chuckled. "You let the head speak for you?"

"I'll have you know that I've been the advisor to kings and gods! Even to Odin himself before we, er, parted ways."

"Odin? Gods? I think your head's a bit delusional."

"The only one who's delusional is you! I mean you can't even tell these two are-"

"Head!" Kratos silenced Mimir with a bark.

"Right. I forgot your privacy. Sorry, brother. I still think I should be the one to do the talking."

"...fine," Kratos conceded.

Hanzo opened another door to reveal a courtyard with a plot of sand in the middle. The sand was arranged in grooves as if they were waves, working with the islands of rock located in the plot. Surrounding it were bushes with various flowers. Standing near a bushel was an old man in grey, black and yellow robes and a white beret-like hat. His most notable feature was the large black mark next to his right eye. "(Lord Kanbei.)" Hanzo bowed his head as he addressed the lord. "(Ah, Hanzo, welcome back. What news have you?)"

"(The campaign goes well. Despite the appearance of yokai, the troops continue their march on Ishida's outposts.)"

"(Very good. I see you've brought some friends.)"

"(Yes, Lord Kanbei. These foreigners are here to aid me. The gold haired one is William, the boy is Atreus and the large one is Kratos.)"

"(Such difficult names foreigners have...)"

"Psst, Kratos," Mimir whispered. "Hold me up." Kratos complied with the head's request.

"Oh?" Kanbei raised an eyebrow.

"Ahem, (good day to you, your lordship)," Mimir addressed Kanbei with respect. "(I am Mimir. My mates and I have traveled a great distance to your land and ask humbly for food and shelter. In exchange, we will agree to fight any strange creature or monster which may plague your lands.)"

"(As amusing as this is,)" Kanbei locked his eyes with Kratos'. "(It is insulting that you don't speak to me yourself, instead using this puppet.)"

"(The head _is_ speaking, Lord Kanbei,)" Hanzo clarified. "(I know not how, but it is enchanted.)"

"(Ah, my mistake, then. Welcome to you all.)" Kanbei bowed his own head.

"(That's very kind, Lord Kanbei.) Brothers, you should bow too."

"No." Kratos stated before William put a hand on his shoulder.

"These aren't our lands. It'd be wise to comply."

"I bow to no man," Kratos growled. Instead of debating, William removed his hand and bowed his head slightly. Atreus almost did the same before his father gave him a look.

"Well if there wasn't enough reason to leave diplomacy to me..." Mimir spoke under his breath.

Sensing the tension, Hanzo changed the subject. "(Lord Kanbei, where is Lord Nagamasa?)"

"(Ah, that boy of mine,)" Kanbei grumbled. "(He heard tell that bandits have made their home in the cliffs. He should be back by morning. There is some space in the guest quarters, would you mind showing them there, Hanzo?)"

"(I shall.) Come along." The group heeded; before he passed, Kratos locked eyes with Kanbei. It broke only when their shoulders passed each other's.

Hanzo shifted open a screen door revealing an empty room. The floor was made of an odd fiber which Atreus rubbed when he entered. "So, this is our room?" The boy asked.

"For now," Hanzo stated. "I will have the servants bring in beds. Please excuse me." The ninja bowed slightly before leaving his guests to adjust. "Father," Atreus spoke up. "Can I explore for a bit? I'll be right back."

"...fine." Atreus smiled at his father's answer before dashing out of the room. Kratos then made his way to a corner of the room and sat down. "He's an eager lad, your boy," William noted. Kratos huffed at the observation. "Brave too. There are few men who would fight what he did, much less a child." Kratos grunted, showing no sort of emotion other than annoyance.

"You know, it'd be polite if you contributed to the conversation," Mimir suggested.

"Quiet, head."

"All right, then." William exited the room, taking one last glance at Kratos before leaving the warrior alone with Mimir.

"(Excuse me?)" A soft voice roused Kratos from his slumber. The first thing he did after opening his eyes was grab the slender wrist in front of him. "Who are you? Why are you here?" He snapped. In front of him were three women in colorful robes, one of whom he had caught and held on with a vice-like grip. "(We were told to set up the futons. Please let go! You're hurting me!)"

"Kratos, she came to make our beds, let the poor thing go!" Mimir nearly plead. Kratos took a look at his hand then at the girl's terrified face. He let go, the girl pulling a bruised arm away before hurriedly leaving. The other two girls bowed and left. "We really need to work on your people skills, brother." Kratos didn't respond, instead he looked down at the three beds the maids brought in. They were three mats with blankets and pillows. Seeing them, Kratos scoffed. "Something on your mind?"

"No."

From the corner of his eye, Hanzo crept into view. He was instead dressed in black robes; a far cry from his form-fitting black suit. "Dinner is ready. Will you be joining us?"

"Where is Atreus?"

"He is in the dining area."

"Very well." Kratos rose from the floor and followed the ninja. The two eventually came to a mid-sized area similar to the guest room. There, Atreus and William were sitting; Atreus was in his usual clothes while William had donned brownish robes. "Father!" Atreus got up to greet his father. "I saw so much! Did you know Toume's whole family are blacksmiths?! Her grandfather's supposed to be famous for making legendary swords! She didn't say where he was but maybe we'll run into him or maybe-"

"Did you spend all your time with that girl?"

"Er, I guess I did. Is that bad?"

"No. Just be careful in what you disclose to them."

"Yes, father."

From the room next door, Kanbei and several men entered. The men wore white and blue robes though Kanbei kept his clothes from earlier. They along with Hanzo sat in a half circle, leaving two spaces for Kratos and his boy. "(Come, sir.)" Kanbei beckoned. Atreus grabbed his father's arm and led him to his place. When the pair were seated on the ground, servants came in carrying trays with food. A girl set down one in front of Atreus; Kratos' eyes quickly noticed the dark mark on her arm but said nothing. Laid in front of them was a bowl filled with white grain, a plate with meat atop more of the white grain, a shallow bowl, a tiny container with dark brown liquid and two black sticks with the ends resting on a small block. "What is this stuff, sand?" Atreus asked.

"It is rice," Hanzo answered before putting his hands together and closing his eyes. Everyone but the foreigners followed suit. "What are you doing?" Kratos asked. It was a few seconds before the Japanese finished. "We pray to the gods for our meal before eating."

"The gods?!" Atreus asked incredulously. "Did they make this?!"

"No," Hanzo stated. "It is only a custom." He then took the sticks and used them to pick up a hunk of rice which he ate. Atreus, now curious at this new utensil picked them up and rested them in his hand like his host. He then tried to pick up a bit of rice, but ended up dropping his morsel. "Argh!" He groaned at his failure. Rather than imitate Hanzo, both Kratos and William simply picked up their bowls and bit into the white mass. "Oh." The boy did the same. "I don't taste much." As if on cue, one of the men poured their brown condiment on their rice, turning it tan. Atreus tried to do the same, but dumped it all on accident. He took another bite and his face scrunched up. "It's so salty!"

His eyes drifted to the plate with the meat. He took one with his fingers and took a bite. "Uh! What _is_ this?!"

"Sushi. Fish." Hanzo calmly stated.

"I got that, but why isn't it cooked?!"

"If you want something else, you're welcome to hunt for it," Kratos told his son. "Otherwise, make do with what you have." Atreus looked at Kratos then back at his meal. He then reluctantly ate the other half of his bitten sushi. "Ugh, it's slimy..."

It was a while before anyone said anything. "(So, Hanzo,)" Kanbei began, "(From what land do your guests hail from?)"

"(I can't say for the others,)" William answered. "(But I am from England.)"

"(Oh, that's quite far away, isn't it? Where did you learn our language?)"

"(Just picked it up here and there.)"

"(Interesting...)"

"Boy," Kratos whispered, "What are they saying?"

"He's asking where we're from."

"You will tell them nothing, understand? The same goes for you, head" Atreus nodded in response.

"(Ah yes,)" Kanbei drifted his attention towards Kratos. "(And where are you three from, if not from England? Mimir?)"

"Me?! Oh yes, well, (we are from...far away. North, actually.)

"(Oh? Hokkaido maybe?)" As soon as he made the insinuation, something appeared next to him. It was blue and gold with a long body and reptilian face. It rested its head on Kanbei's shoulder and stared with pure yellow eyes. "Head, what is that? Is it another spirit?"

"Looks to be that way, brother."

"(What's wrong?)" Kanbei asked. "(Is something amiss?)"

"Huh, looks like he can't see it either," Mimir noted.

"It looks cool," Atreus commented. "Kind of like those dragons we freed, only smaller."

"(You know,)" Kanbei chimed in. "(It's rude to talk amongst yourselves with no regard for others.)"

"(Oh, apologies your lordship,)" Mimir answered. "(We were just discussing... how good the food is. Quite scrumptious!)"

"(Ah, I apologize, would you like some?)"

"(As much as I would, I don't have a stomach so I'd hate to dirty your floors.)"

"(Ah, of course.)"

Atreus was running through a wild and dark forest, branches cracking under his feet. The sound of a wolf howling dominated the air. Yet, instead of running away, Atreus moved toward it like it was calling out to him. After what felt like hours, Atreus was met with a clearing. In the center was a glowing white wolf. With a howl that shook Atreus' ears, its light grew to encompass the boy's vision. It was then that night turned to day, bringing a warmth that could be felt in every fiber of the boy's body. He then looked at his hands and placed them on the ground. His fingers shrunk and grew hair while his nails sharpened. His legs bent backwards and his face pointed. Soon enough, in place of a boy, Atreus stood as a wolf. He let loose the greatest howl he could muster and the white wolf answered in kind.

 **Sorry that this chapter was a bit dry. The next one will have a bunch of action, I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3: Plight of The Ox

Bwang! Bwang!

The ringing of a large bell roused everyone from their slumber. Most notably Atreus sat straight up, wide-eyed. William and Kratos, on the other hand, kept their composure. "What was that about?! Are we under attack?!" The boy asked his father.

"I do not know." Kratos rose and took his weapons which rested on the wall beside him.

"Only one way to find out." William responded before exiting the room. Kratos and Atreus followed him outside to the gates. There, Kanbei and Hanzo stood with several guards. In front was a man with torn armor atop a horse. He then fell to the ground, soon brought to his feet by the men. "(What happened?)" Kanbei questioned. "(Where is my son?)"

"(M, m, monsters!)" The soldier screamed. "(Monsters, everywhere!)" Kanbei put a hand on the man's shoulder.

"(Calm down. You're safe. There are no monsters here.)" He allowed the survivor to take some panting breaths. "(Now. Where is my son?)"

"(It was horrible! We thought it would be simple! We had tracked the bandits to their camp in the caves. When we attacked, they retreated. We thought we had them trapped, but it was a trick! From the darkness, they came; monsters! One of them took Lord Nagamasa! I'm so sorry! Please don't make me go back! Please!)"

"(Monsters...)" Kanbei turned to Hanzo.

"(Lord Kanbei, I can muster up a troop within the hour. We will bring your son back by day's end.)"

"(Thank you, Hanzo. However, I don't think that will be necessary.)" Kanbei looked behind him and quickly caught sight of the three foreigners. He gestured them over which they complied. "(You three, it appears my son has gotten himself in a bit of trouble. I would be ever so grateful if you would retrieve him for me.)"

"Boy, what is he saying?" Kratos demanded

"He says his son's in trouble. He wants our help." Atreus translated.

"Tell him I do not run errands."

"But I heard what that guy said! There's monsters and one of them took him!"

"Then he is already dead."

"Dead or not," William interjected, "if we wish to continue squatting here, it'd be best to do what the man wishes. And if there's monsters, it could mean the one I'm looking for is there."

"Do what you will. I will not be going," Kratos turned and walked.

"Mom would've helped." Atreus' words caused Kratos to stop. He growled to himself and turned back.

"Boy. Tell him we will do it for a reward."

"So that's what happened." Atreus finished explaining to Mimir who was now hanging off Kratos' belt.

"While I'm not a supporter of you demanding further services from our host, it's good you agreed to help." The trio returned to the front of the estate; waiting for them was William, Hanzo and two horses. Atreus immediately ran towards one the horses. "Whoa..."

"What's the matter?" William asked. "You act like you've never seen a horse before."

"I haven't. I mean I've heard of them, but seeing one..." The boy began to pat the horse's head; it grunted at the attention. "Shhhh..." He smiled as the horse got closer, allowing him to better pet the animal.

"Come," Kratos mounted the horse, disturbing both it and Atreus.

"Right..." Atreus grabbed his father's outstretched arm and with a quick pull, Kratos brought him on the steed's back. William took to his horse; Hanzo nodded his head.

"Follow the road and you will see the mountains. That is where Nagamasa should be."

"Aren't you coming?" Atreus asked.

"I cannot. I am expecting an urgent report from our troops. May you return safely."

"Thanks," William stated.

It was about noon when the mountains came into view; the troop wordlessly riding the way there. At some point, Atreus broke the silence. "Father, why do you think we were the only ones sent?"

"It is because we are expendable. Better to send in mercenaries on more dangerous missions than waste loyal men."

"Aye, 'twas the same when my men worked under the queen," William explained.

"Oh come now, brothers," Mimir chimed. "I honestly doubt they'd send us to our deaths after welcoming us. They probably think we can handle whatever monster's in there. After all, you've killed much bigger than whatever's probably crawling in those mountains, now haven't you?"

Kratos grunted without confirming or denying.

"Look!" Atreus pointed to faint hoof prints in the dirt.

"Good eye, lad," Mimir praised.

The group followed the tracks to a cave mouth where they dismounted. There was no sign of light in the inky darkness. "I don't suppose you brought a torch?" William asked his companions. Rather than answer, Kratos pulled from his belt a small artifact. As he lifted it up, it magically lit with a blue glow.

"Glad to see the bifrost still works," Atreus noted.

"The bi- what?" William asked.

"The bifrost. It's used for travel between realms where we come from," Mimir explained. "Of course, in this case it makes for a convenient light."

"Keep up." Kratos entered the cavern, his companions quickly closing the distance.

As they walked forwards, the floor was sloping upwards. "Hey," Atreus' voice echoed. "I just realized something; does anyone know what Nagamasa actually looks like?"

"Hanzo told me he wears a helmet with twin horns," William answered.

"Good, then we can identify the body," Kratos didn't try to hide his cynicism. Eventually, the group made it to an opening. "Look! A light!" Atreus ran towards it.

"Boy! Slow down!" Atreus was blinded by the light, closing his eyes. He managed to stop just in time because the next thing he saw was a cliff that was only a few footsteps ahead. "Whoa!"

"What did I tell you?" Kratos scolded his son.

"Yeah, I see what you mean."

Pulling him from the edge, they walked along the rocky crag, just a few feet from a fall to a dark crevice. "Stop!" Atreus called out of nowhere. "There's voices up ahead." They were quiet for a moment. "I hear nothing," William noted.

"Trust me." Following Atreus' lead, Kratos and William minded their footsteps. When they made it to another opening, Atreus stopped. "There's people up ahead."

"Who are they?" Kratos asked.

"I don't know; the bandits, maybe?" Kratos pulled out his axe.

"Stay behind me, then." The warrior took the lead, being first to enter the maw. From a tunnel, the light of a fire illuminated the darkness. It was at that point Kratos and William could hear laughing echoing; William drew his own blade in anticipation. Rather than conceal his presence, Kratos stepped out into plain view. In front of him were a company of eight men sitting around a campfire; they ceased their chatter as they quickly realized the intruder. "(Hey!)" one of them called out. "(Who the hell are you? A foreigner?)" Kratos held Mimir up.

"Head, talk to them."

"Ah, oh dear. Um, (hello, gentlemen! We're on the search for a man named Nagamasa. Perchance you've seen him around?)"

"(Did that head speak?!)" One of the men exclaimed.

"(It did!)"

"(Imagine what it's worth!)"

"(Kill him! Take the head!)" They each drew weapons ranging from swords to spears to axes of their own. Kratos didn't need Mimir to tell him their intentions. Placing the head back on his belt, he readied his axe. One man with a sword came at him, raising it upwards. In a fluid motion, Kratos parried it with his shield and brought his axe down on his clavicle, slicing down to his chest. Kratos then kicked the body off the blade, striking it with enough force to knock down one of the other bandits.

"(Bastard!)" As one of them drew an arrow, another suddenly appeared in his throat. The owner was none other than Atreus who had jumped to his father's side.

"(You little-)" Before one of the bandits could finish his thought, electricity erupted from the arrow, arcing to each of the standing combatants. Seizing the moment, William charged in with Kratos, each of them cutting down anyone in their way. It wasn't long before all of their foes were lying at their feet. "How was that?" Atreus smiled.

"I had it handled... but you did fine." Atreus beamed at his father's praise.

"Alright," William bent down to search the corpses. The sound of fleeting feet caused them all to turn around. Apparently, the man underneath Kratos' first kill took the opportunity to escape.

"We can expect more to come," Kratos predicted. "Keep your guard up." William nodded before returning to loot the body; Kratos did the same, pocketing a few coins. When they were finished, they company continued onward.

"Mimir," William called to the head. "You said you used the device to travel. Is that how you came to these lands?"

"Well-"

"That is none of your concern." Kratos shot him down.

"No, I suppose it isn't." The group walked in silence before Atreus stopped them. "I hear voices again."

"What do they say?"

"They sound scared; they're hiding from us. They say they'll let 'her' deal with them."

From Mimir's head, Nekomata appeared. "(I am sensing a dark presence dwelling here. Perhaps 'she' is the source.)"

"Then we better hurry. Maybe whatever she is has Nagamasa."

As they continued deeper into the mountain, the only thing that could be heard was the chattering of bats. The tunnels became illuminated by the light of glowing teal mushrooms. Soon they found themselves at an open space with a natural ramp leading down. As Kratos treaded slowly, a roar called out behind them. Appearing out of nowhere, an oni with a sword barreled itself at the group, flailing its sword around. With a great roar, the area around it changed, somehow covered in a contained haze. Kratos charged in, holding his axe with both hands. Once he stepped into the haze, though, he hesitated. The oni took the opportunity to strike. Before its weapon could hit flesh, a blue arrow hit its shoulder. The monster turned its attention to the boy; Kratos snapped out of his stuper and chopped off the oni's arm. William finished it off, impaling it through the chest. The beast slumped and vanished into sparks of gold, yet the miasma persisted. "What is this?" Kratos looked around before stepping out of the haze.

"(It is a portion of the demon world bled into our world.)" Nekomata appeared, explaining. "(It saps one's strength and empowers yokai. Only a strong heart can dispel it. Or salt.)"

"Boy, what did the cat say?"

"Just steer clear of those things if we come across them."

"Fine."

Just then, Atreus turned to face the wall. He touched it and a pair of orange eyes opened. "Woah!"

"Atreus, get back!" Kratos prepared to charge.

"Wait! I think it wants something..."

"(Very perceptive, young man,)" Nekomata remarked. "(Nurikabe are not outright hostile and may move if we greet it properly.)"

"You mean..." Atreus took a few steps back and bowed. The wall then rumbled and shifted, growing arms and legs made of solid stone. It clapped its hands together and made a bow of its own, slowly sinking into the rock and revealing a tunnel out of the area. "Where did it go?" Atreus asked.

"(Who knows? Probably off to confound other travelers,)" Nekomata chuckled.

"Let's go." This time, William took the lead, Kratos and Atreus being second and third respectively. At the end, they found themselves overlooking a massive cavern lit up by glowing fungus and crystals. With no other choice, they climbed down the rocks. Atreus gripped his father's back as he went down; he didn't seem to mind although William cocked an eyebrow when he saw it. The two men landed in a large puddle, the impact causing an audible splash. Just then, they heard the lumbering footsteps of something large. They immediately ducked behind a nearby stone pillar. Stepping into view was an orange, horned cyclops about twice the size of an oni. "A cyclops..." Kratos muttered under his breath. "I will handle this." As he stepped out, he put his axe on his back and instead drew his two short swords. When they touched his hands, they lit up like flames. The warrior then charged in, his blades pointed downwards. When he was close enough, he leapt right at the monster, bellowing a war cry. The sudden noise caught the beast off-guard, barely giving it enough time to turn around. When it did, Kratos' blades sunk right into its belly. Rather than cutting it open, Kratos quickly scaled up using the flesh as footholds for his swords. When he reached the head, the warrior pulled back his fist and punched the cyclops in the eye. It roared in pain, trying desperately to catch Kratos who had already dropped to the ground. Placing his hand in the air, he called the axe to his palm. With both hands, he chopped halfway through the cyclops' leg like a tree. With another swing, it completely severed the appendage, bringing the beast crashing down. It whined before quieting down and fading into gold dust. Atreus and William came from behind the pillar. "Well done." William congratulated Kratos who huffed.

"If that is what attacked the soldiers, then help me find the body. Then we can leave."

"(I'm afraid it's not over,)" Nekomata appeared. "(I still feel the dark energy, even more so now.)"

"Boy, what did the cat say?"

"That that monster wasn't the strongest one here. We need to go further." Kratos grumbled to himself as the company continued towards the mouth of another cave.

"(It's here,)" Nekomata warned. "(Whatever the bandits fear lies ahead.)"

"Boy?"

"He said we're close." Just as they entered, a swarm of bats flew at them. William and Kratos each raised an arm to cover their faces while Atreus used both hands. It dissipated quickly and the company pressed forward. The tunnel led to an expansive chamber lit by traces of sunlight. Atreus looked up to see the ceiling adorned by dozens of cocoons; the skulls that adorned some were evidence of what was in them. "Damn..." Kratos called his axe and prepared to throw it at the strings.

"Look out!" From between cocoons, something launched itself at the group. Each of them dove out of the way of its landing. Rising slowly was a woman with grey corpse-like skin and glowing eyes. In her hands was a tattered umbrella which she twirled while licking her lips with a slimy black tongue. "(What have we here?)" She tried to sound alluring. "(Some more delicious morsels?)" Without warning, she sprouted a pair of bat-like wings and charged at Kratos. He barely had time to raise his shield before the lady crashed into him. The bat lady grabbed him and did a corkscrew and let go, sending him back down to earth. "Father!" Atreus began shooting arrows at his father's attacker, but she dove behind a cocoon that took the fire. At this point, Kratos had gotten his bearings and threw his axe, chopping down the cocoon she was hiding behind. When it dropped, she was gone; lurking somewhere else.

"(Keep your guard up,)" Nekomata called out. "(Hino Enma are quite crafty.)"

From the ceiling, the Hino Enma flew back down right behind Atreus. Before Atreus could turn around, the monster tossed a needle at him, stopping him in his tracks. "Atreus!" Kratos and William charged right in. The Hino Enma took notice and wound up, shooting a wide shockwave-like attack. Kratos tried to block it, but as soon as it touched him, he stopped dead in his tracks. All three of them were paralyzed, the Hino Enma laughing at how they fell for her trap. "(Well then, let's start with you...)" The Hino Enma bent down as tendrils sprang from her open mouth, ready to drain Atreus. Seeing this, Krato's body began to glow red as he screamed in rage. The monster was so focused on her meal that she didn't see Kratos running towards her until it was too late. "(What?!)" She was about to fly away when Kratos grabbed her by the leg. With all his might, he slammed her into the ground making an indentation in the stone. He then ripped her wings off, gold liquid spewing from the wounds. With one final grasp at the air, the Hino Enma went limp, her body transforming into gold sparks. The cave echoed with her voice. "(They will pay! They will all pay! Disgusting men!)" As it died down, Atreus slowly lowered his arms. "I can move!"

"That was quite the feat," William praised while approaching Kratos. "I've never seen anything like it..." He seemed to be hinting at something, but Kratos walked away.

"We still need to check these corpses."

"(Oi! Over here!)" Laying in a pile was a man whose body was cocooned but not hung. "(I saw what you did! Defeating a yokai with your bare hands; unthinkable! Would you be ever so kind as to release me? You see my men and I-)"

"Boy, tell this man we have no time for him."

"(That would be quite the mistake,)" Nekomata appeared next to the cocooned man. "(For you see, this is Nagamasa, the man we're here for.)" Upon hearing Nagamasa's name, Kratos stepped forward and took out his axe. "(Ah! Be careful!)" With one swipe, the cocoon was weakened enough so that Nagamasa could break open. "(Ah, thank you very much!)" He held out his hand which Kratos reluctantly grabbed. Suddenly, a purple ox appeared from nowhere. Nagamasa seemed completely ignorant of the event as it charged right at Kratos. Caught off guard, Kratos could not block or dodge. Instead of getting hurt, however, the ox passed through him, the impact spreading gold dust. Kratos then saw visions of a war-torn villages, scorched forests and crow-infested battlefields. "Years of war have ravaged my home and now it is infested by yokai," Nagamasa's voice rang in Kratos' head. "Now with the country riven in two, battle looms between the clans Ishida and Tokugawa. For the sake of the land and its people, we must make it our last!" When the visions ceased, the ox was now standing at Kratos' side. "What was that?"

"(Ho, ho! It looks like Nagamasa's spirit has deemed you worthy!)"

"Your words... I can understand them..."

"Really? That's perfect!" Atreus exclaimed "Now I don't need to translate everything for you!"

Kratos huffed "If we're done here, then let us leave."

Nagamasa hurriedly grabbed his helmet and spear that were hidden behind him and closed the distance that Kratos had made.

It was around the time they were in view of Kanbei's compound that Atreus spoke up. "Father, do you think she's alright now?"

"Who?"

"The Hino Enma. When we were fighting her, I could hear her. A lot of it was out of anger but I could also hear something... sad. I think she was in pain before you beat her."

"You may be right lad," William spoke up. "Many monsters I've fought were men transformed; best thing we can do is put them out of their misery."

"Oh... well I hope she's in a better place; kinda like those valkyries we freed, remember?"

"...perhaps." Atreus smiled at what was the first vaguely optimistic thing his father had said since coming to this new land.

When they were close, one of the guards manned the bell and rang it twice. The gates opened shortly after with Kanbei and Hanzo there to greet the returning warriors.

"Nagamasa..." Kanbei addressed his son.

"(Ah! Father!)" The first thing Nagamasa did getting off the horse was bow. "(I'm sorry to have worried you. I presume you sent these fellows to find me?)"

"(I did. Speaking of which,)" he motioned towards a servant holding a small chest. "(Your payment.)" The chest was opened, revealing a bounty of coins. "(Thank you again for retrieving my bumbling son.)"

"He says-" Hanzo was about to translate.

"I understand him," Kratos interrupted. "I have no need to hear it repeated."

"Very well... We will be holding a feast in honor of Nagamasa's return. I presume you'll be joining."

"...fine." Kratos stated.

The feast was similar to the meal of the previous night, except the main dish was something cooked. Atreus tried again to use chopsticks but ended up using his hands like his father. Nagamasa boisterously spoke of how brave and strong his rescuers were; so much so that Kanbei asked him to calm down once or twice. Kanbei's spirit appeared a few times. Kratos stared at it with suspicious eyes but looked away when Kanbei directed his gaze towards the warrior. The entertainment was a man with a spear dancing slowly. For some reason, Nekomata danced alongside him, genuinely having fun. Eventually, William exited the festivities with Atreus following out of curiosity. William stopped outside in the garden and looked up at the night sky. "Hey," Atreus caught up. "Why did you leave?"

"I just... need to clear my head..."

"The person you're looking for, are they important to you?"

"More than you know, kid."

"Hey look!" Atreus pointed to an orange rabbit with a blue ribbon. From behind a bush, a young woman with short hair in a blue kimono stepped out. "(A gold haired samurai. A sight rarer than an oni.) Tell Hanzo that Tachibana of Dazaifu are in need." She then jumped onto the wall, apparently attempting to leave. "Wait!" William held out his arm. "Who are you?"

"I dislike the company of drunk samurai."

"I am no samurai!" William protested.

"Then a common drunk; even worse." And with that, she left.


	4. Chapter 4: Rolling Thunder

**Hey, everyone! Sorry for taking so long. I'm also ditching the use of parentheses to indicate a change of language because all of the characters are speaking Japanese. This is due to Kratos now being possessed by Nagamasa's guardian.**

Hanzo, William, Kratos and Atreus sat in an open carriage covered in rags that hid their armor, clothes, weapons and Mimir. "So, who is this Lord Tachibana?" Atreus asked the ninja.

"Atreus!" Kratos snapped. "We kneel to no one. Do not debase yourself."

"Uh, right. So who is he?"

"Lord Muneshige Tachibana is lord of Dazaifu. He is currently not sided with either Lord Tokugawa or Ishida. If we provide aid, he may side with us." Hanzo explained.

"Well, that seems well and good, brother. But do you know exactly what his issue is?"

"That's why we're going, now isn't it?"

"I... I guess I walked into that one. But does he have a wife or children? I'm going to need to know if I'm going to act as an mediator for you."

"He has a wife, Ginchiyo, but that is irrelevant because you will be staying here."

"What-? I'll have you know that I've been advising kings since well before you were born!"

"While that may be true, seeing a severed talking head may make Lord Tachibana uneasy. Or worse, dismissive."

"W- I- Sigh... I suppose you might be right. After all, Lord Kanbei seemed to think I was a trinket when we first met. Right then, Kratos, Atreus, even though I won't be with you, I expect you two to be on your best behavior."

"Head..." Kratos growled.

"It's alright, Mimir," Atreus reassured the counselor. "I'll try to keep him from killing anyone."

Despite the joke, Mimir sighed. "I just wish you didn't need to make that promise, lad."

After a while, the cart pulled up in front of a large gate. The man who was driving pulled out a medium sized iron bell and rang it a few times. The doors slowly opened, revealing a manor not dissimilar to Kanbei's. Waiting atop the wooden stoop was a woman in a plain green kimono. When the cart was safely inside, Hanzo discarded the rags to reveal he was wearing a tan, dressy kimono. Atreus was also in a red kimono while his father and William had kept their armor on. After climbing out, Kratos unhitched Mimir from his belt and dumped him on the driver's lap with a grunt. "Right then," Mimir looked up at the man. "Well, seeing as it might be a while, tell me a little about yourself."

As they approached, the woman bowed deeply while Hanzo lowered only his head. "Master Hanzo. Welcome to Dazaifu. Please follow me, Lady Ginchiyo is waiting."

"Of course." The four guests were led by the servant to a small antechamber. Sitting on her knees was a beautiful woman in a shining blue kimono. To her right was an empty chair and to her left was a pink puppy. Opposite of her was three more women dressed the same as the servant who led the party inside. Said servant motioned for the men to sit in an open space between her mistress and fellow servants. The four obliged with Hanzo first, William second and Kratos and his son last.

"Welcome, Master Hanzo." The woman greeted the ninja.

"Thank you, Lady Ginchiyo." Hanzo put his hands on the mat and bowed. Just as he reached the lowest part, Atreus suddenly mirrored him. "We are honored to be invited to your home." The two then lifted their heads back up. At that instant, Kratos grabbed his son's arm. "What are you doing?!" His question bordered on a roar.

"Father, please-"

"You would thank someone for _allowing_ you to enter their hovel?! A Spartan-"

"We aren't _in_ Sparta!"

Kratos' head swiveled as he felt a hand on his shoulder. It belonged to William.

"Not now." He motioned with his eyes towards Ginchiyo. Both she and the puppy were staring at Kratos with a quiet intensity, showing no weakness. Kratos growled before unhanding his son. A few seconds of breathing room was given before Ginchiyo spoke again. "To the point, my husband, Muneshige Tachibana departed a week ago but failed to return. One of his men came back claiming they were ambushed by oni near the abandoned temple. I had planned to leave with a search party but when I heard rumors the great ninja Hanzo had come to the island, I sent word. I'm glad it arrived sooner than expected."

"I would be honored to assist you, Lady Ginchiyo."

"Excellent. We shall leave this evening. You may stay in the guest rooms and prepare. Sen!" At the command, the girl on the right rose. "Show our guests to their rooms."

"At once." She bowed her head. The four males got to their feet. When Atreus saw the servant his eyes lit up. On her shoulder was a glowing, dark yellow rabbit like the one the messenger had before. "Please come with me." The four complied with the woman. When they entered the quarters, she closed the door. "It is safe to speak here."

"Very good, Okatsu." Hanzo remarked. "Where is Fuku?"

"She is at the shrine. Ginchiyo plans to take her with on her search." Hanzo held his chin. "I must tend to my duties. I suggest you practice restraint." Okatsu shot a look at Kratos before leaving. "Do you know that girl?" Kratos asked Hanzo.

"She is Okatsu; a shinobi I asked to keep an eye on Dazaifu while we are on this island."

"A spy..." Kratos growled with suspicion.

"At least she can keep control." Kratos stormed up to Hanzo. "Do you have a problem with me?" Hanzo stared back at the seething Kratos with complete composure. "You would do well to learn from your son. I will be meeting with Ginchiyo again." He pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to William. "Lord Kanbei believes that you should adopt new names. Your current ones are a bit difficult for most Japanese. I will give you time to memorize them." Hanzo stepped out as William unfolded the note. "Atreus!" William called to the boy. "It seems they're calling you Iteko."

"Archer kid?"

"Yep. I'm now anjin, or pilot. The head is komon or advisor and Kratos is Yurei."

"Ghost? That's a way better name than mine!" While Atreus complained, Kratos looked down with a thousand-yard stare. When it was clear his words weren't reaching the man, Atreus touched his hand. Kratos looked back at his son before pulling his arm away. He laid down on one of the futons and pointed his head away from his compatriots. "I'm going to get Mimir." Atreus said before he exited the room.

Kratos awoke in a small shack on a bed decorated with furs. He scanned the room and his eyes lit up in realization. "I'm...home?" As he got to his feet he heard the sound of wood being cut outside. He quickly opened the door and saw a figure with long brown hair who was a good foot taller than the already bear-like man. She was chopping a log with Kratos' axe, having no trouble swinging it. "Fey?" As soon as Kratos spoke the name, the woman buried the axe in the log and turned, revealing a warm smile. "Good morning, dear."

"Fey!" He dashed up and looked up and down at her. "Did you sleep well?" She went back to chopping wood as if everything was normal. "If you're wondering where Atreus went, he's hunting a flock of geese that passed by earlier." With a mighty swing, the woman cleaved the log in half. "So, did you sleep well?"

"I-"

"Mother! Father!" From the passage into the woods, Atreus came running out with three geese in his hands.

"There's my fierce hunter! Back with his quarry!" Fey greeted the boy with a smile.

"I did it!" He exclaimed. I managed to get three, one for each of us!"

"That's fantastic! Why don't you wrap them up? Your father will help you clean them later."

Atreus nodded his head before taking off for the house. "So," Fey reached for Kratos' hand. "Is there something you wanted to say?" Kratos took her hand and firmly grasped it. "I...missed you."

"I'm glad to see you're finally opening up."

"Father, are you coming?" Kratos turned towards the shack. His eyes widened in horror to see two figures standing in the doorway, a brown-haired woman in a blue dress and a young girl in a white dress clutching her. Atreus, completely oblivious of their presence entered the cabin. "Atreus!" Gliding past him like a ghost, Fey also drew closer to their home. Kratos tried to grab her hand but it slid off like silk. Almost immediately, Fey passed the threshold and the door slammed shut. As soon as Kratos took a step, his home burst into flames. "Nooooo!" He roared in anger as he charged, breaking the door down with ease. "Fey! Atreus!" He frantically looked around, seeing nothing but fire. "Where are you?!"

"Are they really so important that you would bury your first family?" A woman's voice rang out. The fire swirled into a small twister. Within it, a female form took shape with glowing orange eyes. Her smile was warm and welcoming in stark contrast with the situation. "Athena! Why are you here?!"

"I wanted to see you again. It has been ages since we've met." Kratos immediately reached for her neck but it passed through. "Get out of my head!"

"I see you're as violent as ever." Entering the shack was a lean man with glowing teal skin and eyes. On his skin was faint, blue Norse runes and he wore a mid-sized beard.

"Baldur?!"

"This brings back _so_ many memories, doesn't it? You know," the man casually strolled towards Kratos. "My family and I might have been bastards, but you... Athena told me about what you did in Greece. To think you destroyed not one, but _two_ worlds."

"What are you talking about?"

"Surely you noticed the _slight_ increase of snowfall after you killed me?" Baldur smiled deviously. "My death heralded Ragnarok! The end of the nine realms! If you had just let me kill that woman, you and your brat could have stayed in your little hovel and you wouldn't be stuck here at the ends of the Earth!"

"What do you know?!" Kratos was met by demented laughter.

"Oh, come now! What fun would it be if I just told you?! Seeing you flounder around is the first piece of entertainment that makes me feel something again!" Kratos immediately rushed Baldur only to pass through, stopping outside the cabin. Above him the sky had transformed into a black void. Kratos turned to see the two phantoms staring back at him. "You aren't real." he growled.

"Ha ha ha! Maybe not!" Baldur taunted.

"Get out of my head..."

"Fine. But if you see my brother, tell him I said hello."

Baldur's phantom opened his arms before pieces of him floated away. When he was gone, Kratos stared at Athena, his eyes filled with a quiet rage.

"I hope your son's fate is better than your family's...or at least your own."

As she vanished, the light slowly dimmed, leaving Kratos in the cold darkness.

Kratos slowly opened his eyes to find the room had gotten darker. As he sat up, he noticed a tray of food in front of him. He reached out for it until a dark shape appeared in the corner of his eye. "Who is there?" Stepping out of the shadows was Hanzo, arms crossed. "How long have you been watching me?"

"Since I first saw you."

Kratos grumbled at the cryptic answer before reaching back for his food. "Where is my son?"

"Practicing his archery. He took Komon to watch."

"Who?"

"The head."

"Hm." Kratos took a morsel and bit into it.

"Have you ever been to war?" Kratos paused at Hanzo's question before continuing his meal. "To win, alliances must be made. Compromises are necessary."

"The last time I made a compromise for victory, I lost everything."

"Did that include your son?"

Kratos rose to his feet and stared Hanzo in the eyes. Despite the tension, Hanzo looked back, showing little emotion. After a few seconds of silence, Hanzo broke eye contact and walked towards the exit. "One man can only do so much," the ninja stated. "Lady Ginchiyo has already left for Lord Muneshige. We will be waiting for you in the courtyard." After he was out of sight, Kratos went back to his meal.

The moon, partially covered by clouds, shone down on the lit courtyard. Kratos stepped out with his weapons, scanning the scene. The area was lit by lanterns as several soldiers clamored. He looked to the left to see his son petting one of the three horses with Mimir hanging on his waist. "Ah! Good to see you up from your nap, brother!" Mimir greeted the warrior. Atreus didn't turn away from the horse as his father approached him. "Atreus..." Atreus locked eyes with his father's. "Why did you bow in front of that woman?"

"Have you ever listened to Mimir's stories?"

"No." Kratos stated bluntly.

"Well, that's just hurtful," Mimir commentated.

"He told me that a good diplomatic visit was often the only thing keeping a blood bath from breaking out. I figured that since we're in some new land, we should put our best foot forward." Kratos processed his son's words in silence.

"Don't think you can talk yourself out of every fight."

Atreus gripped his knife on his hilt. "I don't." He then unhooked Mimir from his belt and handed the head to his father. Kratos accepted Mimir and tied him to his usual place. At that moment, Hanzo and William exited the manor dressed in their combat attire. "Time to mount up." William announced. The men easily climbed onto the saddles; when they were on, Kratos looked to his son. "Come on, boy." He motioned at the space in front of him. Atreus jumped into the spot, surprising William. "Strong boy." Kratos ignored the compliment.

"Let's go." Hanzo nodded at Kratos' order, digging his heels into his horse. He, William and Kratos rode out the now open gate in said order. They rode for a few minutes before Kratos spoke up. "Where are we going?!"

"To an abandoned temple." Atreus answered. "One of the soldiers who went with Muneshige came back while you were sleeping. After he told us where Muneshige was, Ginchiyo and some other woman went out."

"Two women... alone... seems quite foolish." Kratos remarked.

"Well mother used to go out on her own. Besides, she has that dog to protect her."

Kratos grunted in response, ending the conversation.

As they rode, Atreus felt a drop on his forehead. He looked up and another fell on his nose. "It's starting to rain." He noted. The rest of the men failed to respond, most likely because they didn't care. After a while, the group stopped at a ruined red wall. Hanzo looked down to see the tracks entering the border. "Come," he got down and lead his horse in, Kratos and William doing the same. They hitched the horses to a pole on the side, out of sight from anyone quickly going into the grounds. Atreus hopped down and the group stood in a circle. "I will watch the horses. Anjin, you, Yurei and Iteko will search for Lady Ginchiyo and Lord Muneshige." Hanzo ordered. "Komon, you're welcome to stay with me if you wish."

"I've been standing around in the manor all day, brother. I'm itching to see some new sights."

"Wouldn't you need legs to stand around?" William pointed out with a smile.

"Ha bloody ha. Seriously though, I think I'm safer with Kratos here."

"Why send us out?" Kratos demanded. "Do you plan to use us as bait?"

Hanzo looked Kratos in the eye. "I can conceal myself and can determine friend from foe. Open conflict seems to suit you more." Kratos huffed like an angry boar, just barely containing himself. William put his hand on Kratos' shoulder. "Let's find the ladies first."

"Fine."

"There is one thing you should know. The woman with Lady Ginchiyo, Fuku, is an Onmiyoji priestess. I don't know if you've dealt with people who use magic, but-"

"I have." Kratos stated.

"Very well. Good luck." The three men turned around and walked away. A few steps in, they heard the rustle of leaves. Atreus couldn't help but turn around, seeing only an empty space. "Woah..."

"Come, boy." Atreus obeyed his father's order still reeling at the ninja's disappearance.

The trio walked through the temple as the rain began to fall harder, almost as if it were reacting to their intrusion. Atreus put his hands up to shield himself when he realized that they would not be heading to cover. "So, I noticed you mentioned Sparta at the mansion," William offhandedly commented. Kratos suddenly stopped and turned to face him. "How do you know of Sparta?"

"On my travels, I've met a few sailors from Greece passing through. Some of them liked to tell stories."

"And were they Spartans?" Kratos apprehensively asked.

"No. They said that it's just ruins there. Why do you ask? Are you from Greece?"

Kratos stared at the pirate, hiding his thoughts behind a stony face. "Once. Long ago."

"That's a long way from here." William noted. "Care to tell me how you got here?" His question seemed to nearly push Kratos to retaliate before Atreus spoke up. "Well, where are you from?"

"I'd have thought the accent made it obvious; Ireland."

"Oh, where's that?"

"Well, if we run into a map or globe, I'd be happy to show you." Kratos removed himself from the conversation and walked away. William and Atreus followed, neither one saying another word.

As the trio neared a large gate to a courtyard, the sound of thunder and roars rang out. They dashed towards the opened stone doors to see the source of the commotion. "Look out!" Atreus cried as an oni came flying towards them. They dodged as it landed and tumbled, stopping face down on the ground. Large gashes adorned its back as gold blood dripped out. The group turned towards the doors and saw a bizarre scene. Two oni, one with a sword and another with an axe, were fighting a beast a little bigger than an elephant with the body of a yellow tiger, a snake for a tail and the face of a bug-eyed, fanged monkey. The two yokai charged the monster. In response, it roared and a bolt of lightning came down, striking both attackers. While they were stunned, the beast crushed one underneath its paw and the other was grabbed by the snake tail. "A chimera?" Kratos looked incredulously.

"I don't think so, brother," Mimir answered. "Though I can see how you might think that with the snake tail." Said tail threw its prey over the wall while the monkey began to rip chunks off the oni and eat it.

"It is a Nue," Nekomata appeared. "How curious. There's nothing to suggest this shrine was built for it."

"Do you think it killed Ginchiyo?" William asked.

"Probably." Kratos responded without a hint of concern.

"No," Atreus stated. "It's guarding them."

"Can you hear it like that rock monster in the cave?" William asked.

"Yes. I can hear him say, 'Protect the woman'... Look!" Behind the beast was a modest structure; inside a shadow of a person could be made out. "Whoever summoned it is inside."

"Very well." Kratos drew his axe and stormed into the courtyard. "Father, wait!" Atreus was too late, Kratos had already charged in with a battle cry which the monster took notice. It met the offense with a roar, calling down a bolt of lightning which Kratos blocked with his shield. He then took aim and it launched the blast at the beast, knocking it upside the head. "Boy! To me!"

Atreus hesitated before drawing his bow and doing what was ordered. William also unsheathed his sword and joined the fight. "Surround it!" The other two took the rear sides of the beast while Kratos maintained the monkey head's attention. The Spartan rushed in, goading the Nue to take a swipe. As it rose to strike, William saw his chance and went for the tail. The snake saw it and struck, managing to catch the sword in its mouth. As the two struggled, Atreus loosed a few arrows, managing to land a few on the snake's belly. It let go of William's sword but dodged the subsequent swipe, moving just out of reach. It then spit purple globs at Atreus who rolled out of the way. Meanwhile, Kratos was busy fending off the Nue's claws and fangs. The Nue bit down on the shaft of the axe, but Kratos punched it in the eye, releasing the weapon. With cat-like grace, it leapt into the air and landed in a corner, creating distance between itself and its attackers. The Nue then curled into a ball and rolled at Kratos, its fur charged with electricity. He and Atreus rolled out of the way, but William stayed still. His sword glowed red and an aura surrounded it, making it seem three times its original size. With a fluid motion, William sidestepped the attack and sliced above the Nue. Its tail came flying off, flailing around in the air and continuing to do so on the ground. It gave one last screaming hiss before going limp. The Nue quickly got out of its ball and roared in anger. From the sky, bolts of lightning began haphazardly striking. "It's gone berserk!" Atreus shouted, barely dodging the electricity. As Kratos prepared another attack, the purple ox that was Nagamasa's spirit appeared in front of him. "What...?" It floated towards his axe, making it give off a purple sheen similar to William's weapon. "Fine. Do not make me regret this." The spirit dove into the axe, engulfing it in a purple energy. Reaffirming his grip, Kratos got up and charged once more. About halfway between him and the Nue, he slammed his axe into the ground. From the impact point, craggy rocks erupted from the earth, the largest of which shot up underneath the Nue's underbelly. The stalactite pierced through the beast, carrying it above the ground. It tried to run, but it's paws couldn't reach the earth. William sprang into action, rushing in while the beast was distracted. By the time the Nue noticed the attack, it was too late. William stabbed it through the forehead. It let out one last pitiful groan before going limp. The rock that held it aloft crumbled letting the beast's corpse fall to the ground. Kratos looked back at his axe; the ox spirit had left it and was looking at him, as if it were expecting something. "What?"

Nekomata flew out of Mimir. "Perhaps a thank you would be an appropriate gift for his aid?"

"You were adequate." Kratos stated before walking away.

"How stubborn..." Nekomata quietly said to himself.

The three fighters gathered around their kill. "It didn't have to die." Atreus muttered.

"Speak up, boy." Kratos ordered.

"It didn't have to die!" Atreus proclaimed. "It was protecting this place. If we showed we weren't going to hurt anyone or if we snuck around it maybe..." He looked back at the creature's corpse, golden blood flowing out.

"It was a beast, boy." Kratos dismissed. "It would have attacked anyway." He turned towards the structure the Nue left untouched. "Come." As the warrior left, William walked up to Atreus. "It'll be alright, lad. Come on." Atreus followed the two men. Kratos slid the door open and stepped in. Standing in front of him was a woman in black and purple clothing that left her shoulders and hips uncovered. She wore a red strand around her waist and a tall black hat.

"Are you the other woman?" Kratos asked.

"If you are looking for Lady Ginchiyo, she is through there." The woman motioned behind her to another set of sliding doors. "Now tell me," she retracted her hands into her sleeves. "Who do you serve?"

"I serve no one," Kratos growled.

"Wait!" Atreus ran in as if on cue. The woman's eyebrows rose. "A child?" Atreus bowed.

"I am Atreus, or Iteko if you prefer. This is my father, Kratos or Yurei."

"And I'm Mimir, milady." Mimir spoke up. "Or komon. Just pretend I'm bowing."

"Fascinating..." The woman was taken by the head. "May I?"

"Absolutely! Brother, if you don't mind?"

"First, your name." Kratos quietly demanded.

"Excuse me," the woman slowly bowed. "I am Fuku. I am here as Lady Ginchiyo's escort." Kratos then removed Mimir from his belt and held him in front of Fuku. She then slowly glided her hands across the head. "Thank you. It's been a while since I felt such a graceful touch." Kratos grunted, possibly in offense.

"Such strange magic...Where are you from?"

"Far away." Kratos answered before Atreus could talk. The two turned as they heard William step inside. "Who's this?"

"I am Fuku."

"Were you the one who brought that lightning beast?"

"Yes. I summoned it to defend against anything with ill intent." Kratos quickly withdrew Mimir. "If you had not engaged it, the Nue would have let you pass." Atreus looked at his father, silently affirming his earlier claim. "Regardless, you have defeated it. The way to Lady Ginchiyo is behind me." She stepped to the side allowing passage through the screen doors. Kratos went first, eyeing the woman with suspicion before looking back at the door. "Um," Atreus walked up to Fuku. "I'm sorry we killed your...servant? Pet?" As Atreus bowed, Fuku giggled.

"Think nothing of it. Though I am pleased that a foreigner has such manners." Atreus smiled at the compliment before following his father. "Be seein' ya." William waved to Fuku and joined his compatriots.

The trio found themselves on a stone platform illuminated by torches. In the center was a circular protrusion. "You think it's a trap?" Atreus asked his companions.

"Always," Kratos answered.

"Right. Keep your expectations low and your guard up. I remember." Kratos walked forward and rose his foot above the assumed switch. "Be ready." He lowered it. The platform rumbled before descending. "Well the floor's not collapsing. That's a good thing." Kratos grunted at his son's comment. "So... Think she's alright? Lady Ginchiyo I mean."

"Doubtful." Kratos pessimistically dismissed.

"She had a strong spirit with her," William pointed out. "A weak-willed person wouldn't have one."

"Believe what you want. I only care about the reward once we bring her back. Alive or dead." Kratos ended the conversation just as the elevator stopped. The group found themselves in a large stone chamber. Flanking them were stone soldiers standing at attention. The three walked towards the only entrance in sight. While Kratos and William kept their heads straight, Atreus looked around, marveling at the sentinels. "Wonder who made them?" he thought out loud.

"Well if they were made by humans, they must have been dedicated," Mimir pointed out. "Can you imagine how much one weighs?"

Nekomata floated out of Mimir. "I feel there's something more here..."

"We do not have time, boy. Come." Kratos ordered. Atreus followed the men out of the room into a winding hallway. After a few turns, Atreus stopped. "Wait," he whispered. "I hear footsteps." Kratos nodded in response before turning his back to the wall and crept towards the next turn. As he approached, he looked towards the ground. The sight of a moving shadow caught his eye. The warrior reached for something beneath his back holster. Atreus' tried to conceal his surprise seeing his father pull out two stone short swords. As the shadow grew larger and the footsteps became clearer, Kratos readied himself. Just as Atreus took a breath, a figure rounded the corner immediately. Kratos blocked its blade with one of his own before making an upward stab at the stranger. The shadow dodged and flipped backwards. Now still, the group made out the attacker: Lady Ginchiyo. She was clad in light samurai armor and a short white cape. In her hand was a katana which mysteriously sparked with electricity. She relaxed her guard as she scanned the arrivals. "So, you came..."

"Of course!" Atreus affirmed. "We agreed to help!"

"And we always keep our promises, milady." Mimir added.

"What is that weapon?" Kratos interrupted. Ginchiyo made a subtle glare at the towering man.

"It is Raikiri," she held the blade aloft. "It has been in my family for generations. Said to be blessed by Raiden."

"Who?"

"Come," she turned around. "I know the way." Kratos grumbled at being denied answers, but followed his son and William who had gone ahead of him.

The group exited the tunnels into another large room. Where there would have been stone warriors standing at the sides, there were pieces of the statues strewn about. "Were grave robbers here?" Atreus speculated.

"They attacked me," Ginchiyo stated. "I had to dispatch them."

"Well, I'll keep my eyes open for any more." Mimir noted. Eventually Ginchiyo and her escort stopped at an impenetrable stone door. In front of it were two switches like on the elevator. "You brought us here to press a switch?" Kratos didn't bother to hide the anger in his words. Ginchiyo turned, unflinching. "The door requires them both pressed. It's annoying, but necessary."

"Couldn't you have used the rubble to weigh the other switch down?" Mimir suggested. Ginchiyo's silence was the only answer she gave. "Of course. My apologies." She stepped on one protrusion while William went on the other. Sure enough, the sound of stone tumblers moving heralded the door's opening. It revealed a chamber with more stone warriors and a passage. When the two stepped off their position, the door held. After entering the room and stepping onto the center, a hissing noise broke the silence. The group quickly drew their weapons with Kratos taking his axe. Looking to the sides, there were hidden alcove with reanimated skeleton archers. As they prepared to fire, the eyes of the stone statues lit up. With thunderous footsteps, they marched at the group. When they were close enough, they raised their swords. "Move!" Ginchiyo shouted. While William, Ginchiyo and Atreus moved to dodge the blades, Kratos stepped right in the middle of their swing range. As they brought their weapons down, Kratos' shield opened. The shield glowed once the warriors' struck it, releasing a burst of energy that blew them away. While it did not destroy them, they were down, their clunky movement making it difficult to get up. "Boy, the archers!"

"Got it!" The boy had already loosed an arrow, splitting the skull of one of the skeletons. Kratos threw his axe at the archers on the other side, demolishing anything it came in contact with. Meanwhile William and Ginchiyo were slicing the stone soldiers, focusing on the joints and necks. The battle was over in half a minute. They each holstered their weapons and said nothing as they exited. After treading down some stairs, they came across another door with two switches. "We'll handle this one," Atreus volunteered. Before Kratos could protest, his son was already on the right button. The pale man groaned and took the other one, the door opening without issue. The path opened to a basement area; William led the group. The room was distinct in that it had several pillars holding the ceiling, but what was most striking was a giant amber object was on a stage. It was connected to the root spread around the room like tree sap. Atreus starred at it before clutching his head. "Argh!"

"Atreus!" His father reached for him.

"I, I can hear them," the boy pointed at the sap. "They're all saying something..."

"Milord!" The men turned to see another man lying next to a pillar. He wore samurai armor and a helmet with a hoop, looking similar to a rising sun. William followed Ginchiyo while Kratos stayed with his son. "Ginchiyo?" The unknown man groaned. "Thank goodness..."

"I'm guessing that's Muneshige." Mimir pointed out. William offered his hand which Muneshige took.

"Are you alright?" Kratos asked his son.

"Yeah, yeah. I can handle them a little better." They turned to see Ginchiyo attacking her husband. He sidestepped her with William's help. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Who are you?!" Ginchiyo shouted at Tachibana who smirked.

"Even if you love each other, 'till death do you part it seems." As he stepped back, a line of red hexagons transformed him. His armor was replaced by a black feathered cloak as his skin became pale and his eyes blood red. On his chest was an alchemical seal that was a stark contrast to Japanese symbols. "I've finally found you!" William pointed at the newcomer.

"Well, well," his voice was like poisoned honey. "I didn't expect you to follow me to these god-forsaken islands." His eyes drifted towards Kratos and his son. "And what gutter did you pull those savages from?" Kratos turned to face the man.

"What are you, shapeshifter?" He asked him.

"Edward Kelley," he replied.

"Where is Lord Muneshige, demon?!" Ginchiyo interrupted.

"Cough! Cough!" The noise came from some rubble; similar to Kelley's disguise it faded away to reveal Tachibana.

"Milord!" Ginchiyo rushed to his side as William continued to glare at Kelley.

"You will return what you took from me."

"Hm hm," Kelley chuckled. "Sorry, this spirit is part of my collection along with that fool's." His disguise phased back, save for the eyes which remained red. Kelley put a hand on the blade on his belt and rushed at William, drawing the sword and swiping at blinding speed. William barely managed to jump out of the way. He brought out his own katana and the two clashed. "Father," Atreus' voice drew Kratos' attention. "We have to help him."

"It is a duel, boy. Unless he asks for our aid, it's best to stay out of it."

"But I can hear voices coming from him, all wanting to get out. I think they might be trapped."

"Regardless. If he fails, then we may step in."

The sound of clanging metal continued as the two kept exchanging blows. The two jumped apart while Kelley put his sword back in its sheath. "What's the matter?" He taunted. "Can't fight without your tart of a nymph?" William rushed at him; when he was in range, Kelley drew his katana like before. William barely managed to catch it with his own sword, but the impact buffeted him. Kelley grinned as he prepared to stab William. As he moved, a blue arrow came streaking at the blade, knocking it off course. Kelley turned to see Atreus with his bow drawn, and his face twisted in anger. He was so focused on the boy that he didn't notice William recover and his blade light up with red energy. He swiped downward, slashing through Kelley. "Arrgh!" He stumbled backwards and his Tachibana disguise vanished. Jumping out of the alchemist was a green spirit puppy that looked like Ginchiyo's. It quickly dashed into Muneshige, sprinkling gold sparks as they joined. The strength that was previously absent suddenly came back to him, easily rising to his feet.

"Damn," Kelley muttered. "I'd hoped to get another spirit, but it looks like it backfired." His mouth turned back into a smile. "At least I still have the important one." He pulled from his robe a glowing yellow and black stone. Inside it was a red and grey woman with wings. It's arms and legs were bound to the prison around it. "This spirit is a great help in finding amrita." He raised it and the golden sap began flying into the prison, all the while the spirit groaned in pain. "We have to help her!" Atreus took aim.

"Not this time." Kelly raised his free hand and a large red snake spirit shot out. Kratos jumped in front and blocked it with his shield. It made a sharp turn upward before the collision and returned to Kelly after the absorption was completed. "Farewell." He was surrounded by red hexagons and vanished, leaving behind red feathers. William bent down to pick one up; Atreus walked up to him. "That spirit, she's yours, right?"

"Saoirse."

"I'm sorry I couldn't save her."

William got up. "Well, you saved me." Atreus smiled at the praise. His father, however, kept his stony-faced expression as he approached.

"I know what you're going to say. 'I shouldn't interfere.'" Kratos put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"You aided a comrade. There is no shame in that."

Ginchiyo and her husband came up to the group. "Thank you." Muneshige bowed. "Without you, I fear that villain might have taken much more."

"That spirit looked important to you." Ginchiyo noted. "If you would accept it, take this." She took her sheathed sword from her belt and offered it to William. "May it aid you on your quest." As William touched Raikiri, Ginchiyo's pink dog spirit jumped into William. For a few seconds, he was silent. When he regained his senses, he took the gift with both hands. "Thank you."

"If you don't mind, milady," Mimir spoke up. "We should probably leave."

"Eh?" Muneshige's eyes widened. "A talking head?"

Some distance away from the temple, Kelley reappeared outside in the rain. As he put Saoirse back in his cloak, a flash of lightning appeared right in front of him. Just as the thunder hit, something wrapped around his neck. "Mortal!" A voice boomed. "Tell me where I am or I will snap your neck like a twig!" Kelley's eyes drifted down towards the stranger's belt on which rested a hammer.

 **And that's it for now! Sorry it took so long, but there was a lot to get through. I also figured that since Fey was a frost giant, she should be taller than Kratos, yet still small for her kind. I'm excited for the next chapter because that's when things get really shook up! Until then, Happy New Year and I wish you gook luck on that resolution.**


	5. Chapter 5: Master of the Sea

As morning broke over the Tachibana manor, Kratos, Atreus and William woke from their futons. "So," Atreus spoke up. "Do you think the negotiations went well?"

"The man is alive because of us," Kratos noted. "That warrants at least some compensation."

"So you think they'll join Hanzo?"

"I wouldn't count on it."

"But-" Atreus was interrupted by the screen door sliding open, revealing Hanzo and Mimir.

"Good morning, everyone!" Mimir greeted.

"So? How did it go?" Atreus asked, wide-eyed.

"Well, we had a few back-and-forths, told some amusing anecdotes, tasted some wine..."

"He didn't join, did he?" William inferred.

"No." Kratos stared at the head, unsurprised. "I assure you, I tried my damndest, but that man is stubborn! He insists on following his old master's orders even though he-."

"It is fine." Hanzo interrupted. "His decision, while disappointing, is understandable. At least the Kurodas have sided with us."

"Is there at least some payment?" Kratos asked.

"Aside from Raikiri and some supplies, no." Kratos huffed and stood up, intending to leave. "There is one more matter," Hanzo still stood in the doorway. "Lord Muneshige respectfully asks for a duel with one or both of you."

"Wait," Atreus spoke up. "Do you mean me and father or him and William."

"The latter," Mimir clarified. "Sorry, brother."

"Will he join your campaign if we win?" Kratos asked.

"Unlikely," Hanzo didn't sugarcoat it.

"Then I refuse. If there is nothing to gain, then killing the man would be troublesome." The room was quiet for a few seconds after Kratos' answer.

"If that is the case, prepare yourselves. We leave at noon and set sail at dusk."

Atreus was flabbergasted. "What?! Where to?!"

"I must report to Lord Tokugawa in Osaka. Arrangements have been made if you wish to stay in the Kuroda manor or come with me."

"I'm coming." William declared. "If there's conflict, there'll be amrita. As will Kelley."

"By the way, what _is_ amrita, exactly?" Atreus asked.

"I'm not completely certain. When I was in service to England, my crew collected amrita to aid them against Spain's armada. It was only after the war that I saw for what purpose: amrita can be used to create monsters. You've already seen it with what the locals call 'oni'."

"So," Mimir chimed in. "It would be safe to assume that this sorcerer will use his creations to conquer this land for England, was it?"

"I'd wager they wouldn't stop with Japan, but yes, that would be his goal."

"Would you two leave us?" Kratos near ordered Hanzo and William. "The boy and I must discuss this. Leave the head." The ninja gave Mimir to Kratos and left with William in tow. When their footsteps had faded, Atreus was the first to speak. "I think we should help William."

"Boy..."

"Hear me out. If that Kelley person is planning on making an army of those things and take over whatever places are out there, don't you think we should stop him before it gets really bad?"

"I know you don't want to hear this, brother, but Atreus has a point," Mimir pointed out. "You saw him in the crypts, too. He will do whatever it takes to achieve his goals. If we end his schemes, that'll be better for us in the long run."

"What if we were discovered? Did you consider that?" Kratos growled.

"By who?" Atreus asked.

"The gods of this land, whoever they are."

"Fair point, brother," Mimir pointed out. "However, if they could track us, they'd have found us by now. Baldur found you two not a day after your ward was taken down, am I right?"

"Yeah, so maybe they can't find us." Atreus optimistically suggested.

"That's one possibility. It could be that they know and just don't care. Or, perhaps more concerning, they're not here."

"Explain," Kratos ordered.

"Hear me out. William has been talking about places I've never heard of; Spain, England, Europe. I thought maybe we were sent to another world, but that couldn't have made sense as William confirmed there's a Greece and we're in Japan."

"Get to the point."

"I don't know!" The exasperated head admitted. "Brothers, we've crossed in a way unheard of and into a world nearly foreign to me!"

"It seems you're having trouble, my friends." Nekomata appeared out of Mimir. "If you want answers, all you have to do is ask."

"Tell us then, cat."

"Oh, I'm honored you've given me an alias." Nekomata made sure his sarcasm was subtle.

"Now." Nekomata crossed his front legs and closed his eye like he was thinking.

"Hmmm. Some of the older spirits speak of the times of the gods. When Izanagi and Izanami created these islands, how the three children of Izanagi were born and their squabbles. Then they simply...vanished." He accentuated the last word with a sparkle of dust. "Erm, vanished...?" Mimir asked as both he and Atreus were puzzled by the spirit's claim.

"Indeed. Their domains remain as does the land of the dead, but there is no trace of them. Quite mysterious if I say so myself. Could it be...?" Nekomata smiled even more than usual. "You yourselves are gods?"

"Quiet!" Kratos hissed.

"Ho ho! I knew there was something special about you!"

"Yes, but please be discreet," Mimir requested. "There's still much we don't know. If the locals were to discover us..."

"Of course, of course! However," Nekomata became serious. "We would like to ask something of you." The bull spirit appeared out of Kratos and stood next to Nekomata. The two then bowed their heads as far as they could. "We ask, nay, beg you to aid Lord Tokugawa's campaign."

"I do not wish to fight another war. I have long since abandoned such things."

"Please!" Nekomata pleaded. "Lord Tokugawa wishes to create a country without conflict! By helping him, you will bring the peace in which you may thrive."

"That is a fantasy." Kratos dismissed. "As long as there are men or gods, there will always be conflict."

"That may be true, brother," Mimir responded. "But if it is, then we can't avoid it forever. It's best to try to mitigate it, be it through negotiation or violence if necessary."

Kratos grunted, not able to think of a retort as his words were used against him. "At least think about your son. That sorcerer knows we exist; if he could sense what we are, he'll make us a target."

"Fine!" Kratos finally caved. "But under one condition: I will not fight in any sort of open combat against humans; my focus is this sorcerer and whatever serves him. Once he is taken care of, I will no longer help this Tokugawa. The same goes for you, boy."

Atreus nodded his head. "Understood."

"We are honored to stand by you, comrade." Nekomata bowed again.

"I will tell Hanzo of my decision," Kratos opened the door. "Prepare yourself, Atreus."

* * *

After bidding farewell to the Tachibana manor, the group rode the cart down a different road than the one they took. After a few hours, the forest gave way to an expanse of water. On the edge was a ship anchored at the dock with three masts. "Glad to see you've taken care of her, Hanzo." William remarked.

"That's yours?" Atreus asked incredulously.

"Her name's the Liefde; the only ship to survive the journey here."

"How many were there?" Mimir asked.

"Four others. It's a miracle that she made it, but here we are."

It wasn't long before the group had reached the dock and hopped out of the cart. Around them, soldiers and workers were moving supplies to and from the ship. Atreus took a moment to look it over, wide-eyed. "I think it's bigger than the one we flew."

"Flew?" William asked.

"Oh! Uh, I mean it went through the water so fast it was like it was flying."

"Well, don't expect this one to be quick." William pointed out. "The bigger they are, the slower they go."

"That's good! Keep going!" A female voice from halfway down the dock drew Atreus' attention. "Hey! Toume!" He called while waving.

"Oh! Iteko!" Toume ran up to them. "It's been awhile! How was Dazaifu?"

"Great! We managed to save Muneshige from this sorcerer and William got a new sword from Ginchiyo!"

"Really?!" The mention of a sword made Toume's eye spark. "Let me see, Anjin! Please?!" William took the sword from his belt and presented it to the excited blacksmith. She slowly took it with both hands and unsheathed it by an inch. When she did, the sword discharged some sparks. "Amazing!" She handed it back to William. "My grandfather will be thrilled to see all these new weapons!"

"Toume's grandfather is a bit of a legend in Japan." Hanzo pointed out.

"Yep! I learned everything I know from him!" Toume smiled, beaming with pride.

"I look forward to meeting him." Atreus smiled back.

"Hey, out of the way!" A voice behind the men startled Atreus who moved a little too late. The man stumbled and dropped a crate, the lid managing to fall off. Inside were strange tools made of wood and long, slender metal tubes. Atreus peered inside, studying the strange instruments. "What are these?"

"You've never seen a rifle before, lad?" William asked.

"No..."

"Well it'd do you well to get acquainted. Hanzo, may I?"

"By all means." William grabbed one and held it with the barrel end pointing away from the ship.

"The first thing you should know is to never be on the end of one. They shoot bullets, little pellets of lead, at such high speeds they can kill a man."

"So they're weapons." Atreus gathered.

"Yes. Once they are loaded, the user pulls the trigger here and it ignites the bullet, shooting it."

"So, are they better than a bow and arrows?"

"Depending on how much experience you have, I would advise against changing." Hanzo told the boy. "Firearms are loud and take much longer to prepare."

"They also kick like a mule, even pistols." William noted. "Just avoid the end, that's all you need to know."

"Got it." Atreus nodded as William put the rifle on his back. Atreus then put the lid back on and lifted the crate. "So where does this go?"

After placing the crate in the hold, Atreus returned to the deck of the ship with Hanzo. His father was standing on the bow looking at the horizon. "I will leave you." Hanzo stated before letting Atreus reunite with his father and Mimir. Atreus walked to his side and said nothing, letting himself feel the sea breeze. "Did you do this before you went sailing?"

"No, I was often too busy commanding to savor this." Atreus smiled hearing his father open up. Mimir said nothing so as not to spoil the moment. "I see you decided to join." The two turned around to see Fuku smiling gently with her hands together. "I was worried you would stay behind."

"Ah, delightful to see you again!" Mimir greeted the mage.

"Thank you." She bowed slightly. "I have no doubt that the three of you will aid us greatly."

"Only until our business is finished." Kratos reminded.

"Of course. But while you are our allies, would you be interested in learning about Onmyoji magic? You and your spirits seem quite strong, but it never hurts to have a few extra skills."

"Perhaps." Kratos grunted.

"Then I shall be in my quarters." She bowed again before leaving. When she was fully gone, Kratos turned to his son.

"Boy. Find out what you can from her."

"Alright, but what will you do?"

"Learning about our enemy."

"If you're going to be questioning William, I think it'd be best you let me join Atreus." Mimir suggested. "I'm no soldier so the two of you might hit it off on your own. Plus, it'll give me a chance to study this country's magic."

"Then it's a plan," Kratos decided. "We'll begin after dinner."

"Hey! Good to see you again!" The father and son saw Nagamasa waving at them with a smile. Atreus answered in kind, but Kratos kept a stony visage. "I'm happy you've decided to join us! Especially you, Yurei! Couldn't wait to test your strength against more yokai, eh?"

"We're actually here to find the sorcerer that William, er, Anjin is after." Atreus clarified. "We're trying to stay out of the war, if possible."

"Of course, of course," Nagamasa's enthusiasm diminished slightly. "It _is_ quite dangerous. Your father wouldn't want you getting hurt, eh?"

Atreus' brow furrowed. "I've more than proven myself."

"It's true!" Mimir spoke up. "He's hunted many creatures like the yokai! You needn't be concerned for his safety!"

"Well that's good to hear!" Nagamasa kept smiling. "I should go see how the rest of my men are! See you soon!" After the man had left, Mimir breathed a sigh of relief. "Let's go see Hanzo and get ready to sail, shall we?"

* * *

The ship left port at dusk and a few hours after that, the crew had supper. Atreus and Kratos sat next to each other and ate in silence. Across the room, Toume was talking to Mimir, making sure he wasn't hungry several times. At another table, Nagamasa was rousing a few of the crew-mates into a song. Atreus scanned the rest of the room. "Okatsu and Fuku aren't here," he pointed out in his native language.

"I'd wager the witch is eating in her room." Kratos speculated. "As for the spy, she has either hidden herself or is on a different ship."

"Right. Better to keep an army spread out while moving it. Lessons the loss if they're attacked."

"Now you're thinking like a soldier, boy." Atreus smiled a little at the remark. The two finished their meal and split up, Atreus to pick up Mimir and Kratos to the deck. As the warrior stepped out, he noticed the light drizzle of rain. He turned to the ship's stern to find William overseeing the skeleton crew. The sailor looked back at Kratos as he made his approach and receded further towards the back. He told the man at the helm to take a break and grabbed hold of it as Kratos finished climbing the stairs. "Did you wish to speak to me?" He asked the pale man.

"What do you know about the sorcerer?"

"If you're referring to Kelley, he's an alchemist, not a sorcerer."

Kratos grunted, processing the answer. "Why do you want to know about him? Did he take something from you too?"

"He might be a threat," Kratos answered. "Better to deal with him now while we can." A few seconds passed. "What did he take from you?"

"My family."

"The spirit?"

"That's right. Saoirse saved my life when I was a child. We were inseparable before he took her."

"Why tell me this so easily?" William locked eyes with Kratos.

"I've seen the way you carry yourself. You're a soldier; you know what it means to fight and to lose." Kratos walked to William's side and turned toward his direction. "After I helped England win the war, they locked me and my crew up. We were to be executed for knowing the secret for how they won. Even my escape was an act; an opportunity to take Saoirse from me." Kratos lifted his arm, looking at the faint imprints of chains on his forearms.

"I know what it's like. To give everything up in service, and still be betrayed. I thought vengeance would ease the burden, but it didn't. That is why I will protect my son, he's all I have left."

"Then let us find Kelley and stop him, for both our sakes."

Kratos nodded at William's proclamation and looked back out towards the sea.

All of a sudden, the Liefde was rocked by rogue waves, causing the crew to stumble. "Captain! Look!" One of the men pointed towards the side to a large mass of water rising from the sea. From it was a gold glow that made it look like it had two giant eyes. "It's an Umi-Bozu!" Hanzo rushed onto the deck soon followed by Atreus. They had made it just in time for the Umi-Bozu to cross most of the distance between it and the ship. Kratos, Atreus and William all drew their weapons and prepared to counterattack. The monster raised a tentacle made of water, but stopped before it brought it down.

Ka-whoom!

Without any warning it exploded, showering the crew in sea water and amrita. From its body, a figure was launched from inside it two stories above the ship. The crew stared, dumbfounded as it landed onto the middle of the deck. It was a man with a wild black mane and a beard with a white streak down the middle. He was clad in an ivory and sapphire robe and carried a sword that gleamed even in the darkness. "Mortals!" He bellowed. "I seek the god slayer!" Upon those words, Kratos and Atreus stepped forward. "What is your business?" The two kept their composure. The man smiled and laughed. "I have been waiting so long to meet you! Both of you! You carry the stench of the divine!"

"Wait!" Hanzo interrupted. "I thank you for destroying that yokai, but please identify yourself. Are you friend or foe?" The man frowned.

"Has it really been so long that you mortals cannot recognize the gods when you see them?"

"Stand aside, spy." Kratos warned him. "He is here for me."

"Hanzo," Atreus spoke up. "I promise we'll explain everything later. For now, just stay out of our way." The ninja nodded and stepped back. "What do you want with us?"

"Oh," the god chuckled. "It seems you've yet to teach the boy respect for his elders. No matter. I, Susanoo, challenge you to a duel!" Next to the ship, a large, circular stone platform thrice the length of the Liefde emerged from the sea, astounding the crew. "And if I refuse?" Kratos asked.

"Then I destroy your vessel." Susanoo stated casually. "I guarantee that neither you nor your boy will last an hour this far from land." Kratos was quiet for a few seconds.

"Fine."

"Excellent! Leave the boy here, though. This _is_ a duel after all."

"No! We fight together!" Atreus protested.

"William!" The sailor answered Kratos' call. "Look after the boy. I will be back." A nod was his response.

"Then let's begin!" Susanoo jumped onto the arena while Kratos calmly stepped onto it from the ship. When they were both at the center, it shifted away from the ship giving them breathing room. Kratos holstered his axe as he brought out his twin swords. "Oh," Susanoo smiled. "I'm honored you're facing me with those. However," he slashed the air to his right, causing a small tsunami to be launched. "This sword is special too." He put his foot forward and grasped his sword with both hands. Kratos bent his knees and stood, waiting for the attack. "Then let's begin!" Susanoo launched himself forward, going for an overhead strike. Before he could reach Kratos, the pale warrior threw his blades in an x-shape, hoping to get a wide strike. Susanoo brought the sword down early and slashed the chains, making a loud ching sound as they hit. Kratos used the opportunity to throw his axe at the god, making him duck. Kratos seized the chance and rushed in, kneeing Susanoo in the chin and knocking him twenty feet into the air. The god flipped himself back upright to reveal a smile. All of a sudden, a jet of water blindsided Kratos from behind and blasted him upwards. Another faster stream collected Susanoo's dropped blade and delivered it to his hand. At the zenith of Kratos' flight, his opponent pointed his sword down and aimed squarely at his chest. He barely had enough time to open up his shield and block the strike. When they connected, Kratos was thrust straight into the arena with enough force to make a crater when he crashed down. "You feeling sleepy?!" Susanoo's words roused Kratos to make a backwards summersault onto his feet, narrowly dodging the sword as Susannoo's strike embedded it into the stone. Kratos then dug his blades into the rock and a geyser of flame erupted underneath Susanoo. "Arrgghh!" Susanoo jumped away but not fast enough to keep the arm holding the blade to be singed. Kratos didn't give him room to breathe as he rushed in, calling back his axe from the ocean. The flying weapon whacked Susanoo with the handle, knocking him down face first. Kratos then slammed both fists down onto Susanoo's head, the impact against the ground causing a wave in the water that rocked the Liefde. When the shaking had stopped, Nagamasa and Fuku came up bringing Mimir with her. "Atreus, what's happening?" The head hurriedly asked. "Is it a monster?"

"Worse."

"Oh dear..." While everyone else were transfixed by the fight, William rushed into the hold.

Kratos stood over the deity. "Are you satisfied?" His answer was a boisterous laugh as Susanoo picked himself up.

"Very good! It's been so long since I've actually sweat!" He cracked his neck and grinned. "But now I'll get serious!" The deity's blade glowed teal as a stream of water flowed to his arm, healing it. All of a sudden, it turned gold as he raised it and a bolt of lightning came down. Kratos caught the blast with his shield and shot it back at Susanoo. He dove in, slicing the lightning and readying a second slash from his lower right. Kratos reached for his short-sword, ready to stab his opponent in the ribs.

Boom!

All of a sudden, a metal sphere slammed Susanoo in the face, launching him into the water. Kratos looked back at the ship to see smoke coming from a barrel at the side of the ship. Before he could question it, a gigantic column of water came shooting up. It shifted into a colossal suit of samurai armor with Susanoo inside. "I didn't want to do this, foreigner!" His voice boomed despite being in water. "But if you want to be underhanded, you'll have to pay!" Kratos readied himself as Susanoo raised his sword. Before he brought it down, another flash of lightning came down between the two combatants.

When the light faded, three men stood. The one on the right wore white robes with a blue vest and a straw hat. Behind him was a glowing half-ring segmented by drum-like parts with tailed circles on them. The one on the left had his hair in a ponytail and his robes were brown and turquoise. Behind him was a large ribbon that simultaneously flowed and stayed in a curve. The one in the center had long bleached hair with a black stripe down the middle and an obsidian and white kimono similar to Susanoo's. His face was covered by a white mask that looked like a man's face. Two black ovals were on the forehead, most likely meant to be eyebrows. "Susanoo!" The one on the right called upwards. Susanoo grimaced and stepped out of his avatar into the arena. "Raijin. Fujin. Brother." He addressed the right, left and middle ones respectively. "You know this is against your sister's wishes," the one called Fujin stated.

"Our oath concerns mortals, not half-bloods!" Susanoo yelled.

"Additionally," Raijin continued. "You stole the Kusanagi No Tsurugi to tarnish it in combat!"

"I found it! I have a right to use it!" Susanoo nearly whined.

"You know what will happen if Amaterasu hears of this. Come quietly and the repercussions will be minimal." Fujin warned.

"Tch," Susanoo scowled. "I suppose that's the reason you brought Tsukuyomi, so I couldn't beat you into silence?" The one in the center remained mute; Susanoo growled in response. "Fine! Mark my words: as long as these three are here, the peace Amaterasu wishes will never come!"

"That is her decision!" Raijin yelled back. Susanoo jumped into the water before the platform moved next to the Liefde. The trio of gods turned around to face Kratos, each making a slight bow. "We apologize for Susanoo's outburst," Fujin spoke for the group. "As long as you stay out of our affairs, we shall keep from yours." Kratos stepped back onto the ship.

"Farewell." A third bolt of lightning came down on the three. They vanished with the light leaving nothing as the platform sank beneath the waves. In a few seconds, the rain stopped and the sky cleared, the now clear moon shining over the calm seas. Atreus ran up to him while everyone else kept their distance. "Father, are you alright?"

"I am fine."

"Ahem." Hanzo drew the attention of the duo. "Come with me. I'd like to ask a few questions."

 **Finally, the Japanese gods make their presence known! And yes, I did take Raijin and Fujin's designs from Mortal Kombat because if it ain't broke, don't fix it! Also, for those wondering why Kratos didn't capitalize his advantage over Susanoo, remember that he knows what happens when a god dies. Food for thought. I'll see you next time!**


End file.
